Un día cualquiera
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: Nadie sabe en realidad por qué las personas se enamoran: unas veces para no morir solas, otras simplemente porque lo ves todos los días. Puede que no sea la persona más adecuada. O puede que sí. Pero todo eso puede cambiar un día cualquiera.
1. El cuaderno peluchil

**¡Hoy es un gran día¡Un día fantástico! Como regalo de cumpleaños para la fantástica Luanda - con CINCO meses de retraso - hoy ha salido a la venta ¡el tomo 7¡Naleeh y yo estamos que no cabemos en nosotras mismas de gozo! Y para celebrarlo adecuadamente ¡aquí subo el primer capítulo de una historia que comencé hace bastante - un par de meses! Espero que os guste, aunque si no es así, siempre podéis dejarme un review-bomba. Aviso desde ahora, es un HaruxYasuchika, o YasuchikaxHaru - en realidad los dos a la vez. Y contiene lemon. Si crees que no te va a gustar, todavía estás a tiempo de pulsar "Atrás". **

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Instituto Ouran Host Club. Los tiene Bisco Hatori. No me pertenecen ni Yasuchika, ni Haruhi, ni Mitsukuni. Tampoco Kurumi, ella es propiedad de Na-chan. Bueno, es mi ahijada. Meiko sí me pertenece. **

**Dedicatorias: voy a dedicarlo a bastante gente, pero aún así, hay alguien muy, muy, muy especial que me ha estado dando la tabarra para que escribiera en el autobús - rodeada de señoras de mediana edad curiosas por saber qué escribía- y que ha pasado esta primera parte al ordenador, ella solita como una niña grande. Así que le he adjudicado el título de Co-autora, porque nos hemos reído juntas, y lo hemos planeado juntas. Y esperar estos cinco meses sin que Panini dijese nada ha sido más llevadero gracias a ella. ¡Para Naleeh-chan, que es la mejor con diferencia! **

**También se lo dedico a Luanda, porque ayer fue su cumple - diecisiete añitos recién estrenados- y colgó una historia fantástica con un Hani-malote. Queda pendiente de review. **

**Y a Yasuchika, que se opuso desde el principio a que colgase esta historia, aunque no a liarse con Haruhi. No pienso dedicarme a hacer ganchillo. Nos lo pasamos genial en semana santa ¿verdad? (mañana me llevo a Satoshi - qué fin de semana me espera, aunque yo encantada de la vida ) **

**También se lo dedico al tío de la marioneta, porque es fantástico, el mejor de todos. ¡Su cara es genial, y ha tenido 2 hijos con su marioneta! **

**Y también se lo dedico a Faithy, por ser genial, y a Akemi, y a Dan (por motivos personales que todavía no puedo contar) y a Lau (súper fan de Satoshi - para ella el capi tres y cuatro) y a toda la panda de compis chachis molones. **

**Y por supuesto a Mayuri-sama, porque es el mejor. Este fic no existiría sin él (no ha tenido casi nada que ver pero aún así si él no hubiese nacido, seguro que este fic no existe - no preguntéis por qué) **

**Y a Alana-chan, a Rune-chan, a Selene-chan, a Tari-chan, a Thithen-kun, y a Sandra y a Sara, por pasarme los apuntes. **

**¡Esperad¡Todavía hay más! **

_A la memoria de Max, por ser un cocker fantástico que hacía el submarino en los ríos y se comía las paredes. Desde aquí te seguimos queriendo y recordando - no vamos a comprar otro de tu raza en la vida. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**El cuaderno peluchil. **

Se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su casa. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y todo, cuando de repente se percató de la esquina rosa que sobresalía de su maletín de clase. Ella no tenía ningún cuaderno de ese color, pero sabía perfectamente de quién era.

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos. No sólo era rosa, además la zona central estaba forrada de peluche con la forma de un conejito. Le echó un vistazo por dentro: con una excelente caligrafía y limpieza, se agolpaban un montón de fórmulas matemáticas. Por si aún subsistía alguna duda.

Suspiró. Probablemente había acabado en su maletín cuando ella había aprovechado un descanso entre clienta y clienta para ir al servicio. Esos ricos bastardos habían aprovechado la situación para curiosear entre sus cosas. Y Hani con ellos. Y luego, al intentar colocarlo todo en su sitio para que no se diese cuenta, se les había traspasado el cuaderno.

Normalmente no le habría dado mayor importancia, pero su propio cuaderno de inglés había desaparecido, y tenía que entregárselo al día siguiente al profesor.

No es que no estuviese enfadada. Ya se encargaría de dejarles las cosas claras cuando los viera al día siguiente en el club, pero la clase de inglés la tenía antes. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que ir a la mansión de los Haninozuka.

No pensaba quedarse mucho rato, así que tal cual iba se puso por encima una chaqueta y salió a la parada del autobús.

Durante el largo trayecto fue maldiciendo mentalmente a Tamaki, porque aún le quedaban un montón de cosas por ordenar en casa sin necesidad de hacer una visita inesperada. Todo el mundo la miró muy raro cuando llegó a la parada en la que debía bajarse, pero como nunca le había importado mucho su imagen (que contrastaba de manera escandalosa con el barrio en el que estaba en esos momentos) ni se percató de ello.

Llegó entonces ante el portón de la casa de los Haninozuka. Realmente parecían infranqueables. Pero a su izquierda había un interruptor. Lo pulsó y se puso a esperar a que abriesen las puertas. Entonces se percató de que el cielo tenía unos nubarrones muy feos, que parecían a punto de descargar. Rogó para que no lo hiciesen antes de que ella se encontrase en su casa a salvo. Por fin se oyó, un tanto distorsionada, la voz de un chico:

-¿Si¿Quién es?

-Soy Haruhi, he venido a traerte tu cuaderno de matemáticas.

Pero en lugar de la alegre contestación que esperaba, la voz se limitó a decir, de forma un tanto indolente:

-Vale, adelante.

Sonó un zumbido y Haruhi empujó uno de los grandes portones. ¡Cómo pesaba! Tuvo que apoyar ambas manos. Las puertas aislaban del exterior una mansión enorme, precedida de un cuidado jardín. Haruhi calculó mentalmente lo que debía de costar mantener un jardín de esas proporciones y se mareó. Estaba segura de que no vería en su vida tanto dinero junto.

Pero el chico que le esperaba en la entrada no era, ni mucho menos, Hani. Más alto, con gafas y una expresión no muy definible en su rostro (aunque un observador agudo habría notado que estaba sorprendido), la esperaba Yasuchika.

Decir que Haruhi se quedó estática no se alejaría mucho de la realidad. No esperaba encontrarse a Yasuchika ahí, vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta vieja (también vive en esa casa ¿sabes?) Por un instante se quedó muda.

-Siento que hayas tenido que esperar, Fujioka-senpai. En estos momentos me encuentro solo en casa. Mitsukuni no está.

(Aclaración de la autora: había ido con Mori a comer pasteles)

-Vaya, pues el caso es que por accidente me he quedado con su cuaderno de matemáticas y Hani tiene mi cuaderno de inglés.

Yasuchika se fijó entonces en el cuaderno que ella había sacado de su bolso. Se estremeció.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hani...nozuka-kun?

-Sí, claro. Ven, pasa. Buscaré en la habitación de Mitsukuni. Seguro que tu cuaderno está por ahí. Pasa al salón, te serviré un poco de té mientras lo busco.

Haruhi se encontró sola en una habitación enorme, sentada en un sillón tan mullido que casi la absorbía, con una taza de té que había preparado un chico de catorce años que se encontraba solo en casa. Las pastas que había colocado armoniosamente en un plato de porcelana compensaban el horrible té y Haruhi se dio cuenta de que en realidad tenía hambre. Se encontró a si misma pensando que, a pesar de su actitud, Yasuchika era un anfitrión muy amable. Además todo estaba transcurriendo con una inusitada tranquilidad.

Yasuchika no tardó mucho en volver con el cuaderno de Haruhi. Se sentó en frente suyo, en un sofá, con su propia taza de té. Y se la quedó mirando sin decir nada. Aguantaron así quince minutos (aunque se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la forma como la miraba, desde que entró en el club de hosts agradecía los silencios).

Por fin se cansó.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

Entonces Yasuchika se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo ese tiempo sin decir nada y se sonrojó levemente, pero sin reducir la dureza habitual de su voz:

-Perdona, pero es que a pesar de que mi hermano tiene muchas admiradoras, ninguna había venido nunca a casa. Teniendo en cuenta de que además se hace pasar por un chico en el instituto.

Y tras ese largo rato Haruhi se dio cuenta de que había ido a casa de Hani vestida de chica. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imprudente?

-Es que rompí un jarrón muy caro y los del club de Hosts me obligaron a formar parte hasta que salde la deuda. -le explicó roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

Cualquier chico se habría reído en esa situación, pero Yasuchika simplemente dijo:

-Ya.

Haruhi se estaba sintiendo bastante incómoda, así que intentó desviar la conversación hacia temas menos comprometidos.

-Vaya, esta casa es enorme. Me daría mucho miedo quedarme sola en una tarde como esta.

-Bueno, no me quedo solo a menudo. Lo que pasa es que hoy mis padres han salido y Mitsukuni ha ido a su pastelería favorita. -su tono tenía una resignación contenida. - Me resulta agradable estar solo, no te imaginas el barullo que hay en esta casa.

Esto último lo dijo con una cara tan graciosa que Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me gustaría que mi casa fuese así. Mi padre trabaja de noche y duerme por el día, así que prácticamente estoy sola todo el tiempo. Vivir en una casa llena de gente y alegría me parece maravilloso.

La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro hizo que Yasuchika enrojeciese más profundamente.

-No creas. -se apresuró a decir. - es tan estresante vivir con Mitsukuni que me iría al Himalaya a hacerme pasar por el Dalai-Lama.

Al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho, se puso tan rojo como la bombilla de un puticlub, y Haruhi se aguantó la risa para no violentarlo más.

Entonces llegó la tormenta. Un trueno retumbó en la casa. Haruhi pegó un brinco, aterrorizada. Sabía que tendría que haberse ido a su casa, y ahora no estaba dispuesta a salir a la calle por nada del mundo.

-Oye, no estás bien.

-Es que me asustan terriblemente las tormentas.

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo ¿vale? No te va a pasar nada malo. Ven a mi lado, así.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá, Haruhi cogiéndole fuertemente la mano a Yasuchika. Él estaba terriblemente nervioso, no sabía qué hacer con una chica aterrorizada en su casa. ¿Cómo lo hacía para que se calmase¿Más té? No, tendría que ir a la cocina a prepararlo, y la pobre no parecía por la labor de soltar su mano. Prácticamente se la estaba estrujando. Tal vez dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con la que le quedaba libre...

En ese momento se oyó otro trueno y el salón se iluminó con la luz de un rayo. Como si hubiesen accionado un resorte, Haruhi pegó un pequeño brinco y Yasuchika se encontró con la chica entre sus brazos (así se las ponían a Fernando VII)

Haruhi empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor. Los brazos de Yasuchika la reconfortaban y la tormenta había amainado. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de él a pocos centímetros de la suya. Notaba cómo su aliento se colaba entre sus labios, ambos mirándose fijamente. Poco a poco se fue acortando la distancia que los separaba, hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un tímido beso. Ese leve roce inicial se fue transformando en algo mucho más serio, cargado de anhelo.

Sus bocas se fundieron en una sola. Yasuchika la besaba con una intensidad apremiante, poseyéndola con un simple beso. Por su parte Haruhi no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sabía que en algún rincón de su mente debería haber una vocecita que le dijera que todo eso era una locura. Pero sólo podía pensar en Yasuchika, en esos dulces labios que la embriagaban y la estaban llevando a cometer una locura. Se encontró en un punto en el que se estaba perdiendo a si misma y sin embargo se estaba entregando de una forma absoluta. Se olvidó de la tormenta, de la hora y de su padre que la estaría esperando. Sólo importaba el ahora. Ese beso.

Uno nunca olvida la primera vez que se entrega a otra persona. En ese momento se alcanza un fragmento del sentido que tendrá su vida, y la importancia de este hecho aturde un poco. Sin saber muy bien cómo, acabaron recostados en el sofá, Yasuchika encima de ella. Sin separar sus labios más que un milímetro, los besos se fueron sucediendo unos a otros, cada uno más intenso al precedente. Las manos de Yasuchika comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo, recorriendo la cara interna de sus brazos, viajando por su vientre a través de su ropa. La necesidad de tocar su piel pudo más e introdujo su mano por debajo del suéter desvaído. Una deliciosa sensación viajó desde su vientre hasta su zona más íntima, en lo más recóndito de su ser. Pero la mano seguía subiendo, rodeó su ombligo y llegó hasta su pecho.

Su boca había dejado los labios de Haruhi, agasajándola con una caricia en su cuello, allí donde su piel era más tibia y suave.

Haruhi creía que se iba a desmayar, sentía un fuego instalado entre sus piernas que se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies. Le era imposible mantenerse plenamente consciente. Entonces la volvió a besar, de lleno, introduciendo su lengua con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que su mano se retiraba de su pecho, dejando una sensación de vacío. Ella misma se sentía vacía, quería algo que la llenara. Y aunque no tenía experiencia, el instinto la guiaba hacia ese algo. Probablemente el instinto más antiguo de la tierra, existente desde antes que el hombre fuese hombre.

La cogió en brazos, y ella se sorprendió de su fuerza, era capaz de levantarla sin resentirse. Pero luego se acordó de que era el capitán del club de karate. Con ella en brazos de esa guisa, Yasuchika se dirigió a su habitación. Cruzó el umbral y la depositó en su cama, bastante más grande que la de Haruhi y mucho más cómoda. Luego se volvió y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la camiseta y las gafas, dejándolas sobre su escritorio. Y entonces la vio de verdad (no es coña). Estaba sobre su cama, sentada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo febril en los ojos. Sintió que su mirada lo acariciaba, recorría su torso desnudo. Ya no pudo aguantar más y volvió a su lado. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus mejillas; sus labios, Haruhi sintió cómo crecía su calor interno, ya no podía aguantarlo. Necesitaba bajar su temperatura como fuera. Y por propia iniciativa se quitó el jersey, que cayó olvidado al lado de la cama. En todo ese tiempo Yasuchika no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos, pero después pasó a mirarle directamente al pecho, al tiempo que recorría con ambas manos los tirantes del sujetador y los aros, para luego juntarse en sus pechos, e ir cada una a acariciar la muestra de la excitación de la chica.

Haruhi había oído que ésa era una de las zonas erógenas más importantes, pero nunca habría podido anticipar las sensaciones que la inundaron. Fue como si hubiesen encendido fuegos artificiales en su interior.

Con manos temblorosas se desabrochó ella misma el sujetador, pero fue él quien, recorriendo la superficie de su piel con los dedos, deslizó los tirantes y descubrió sus pechos. Primero los acarició suavemente, aumentando poco a poco la presión, hasta que llegó al botón sonrosado, el cual rodeó con un solo dedo, y luego presionó ligeramente.

Le pareció tan bonito que no pudo controlarse y se lo metió en la boca, con una leve succión. Un gemido consiguió escapar de los labios de Haruhi, que sonó como si lo hubieran repetido mil ecos.

Otro gemido muy parecido se le escapó cuando Yasuchika centró su atención en el otro pecho. Cada vez se sentía más dispuesta a continuar. Se estaba incendiando por dentro. Fue ella misma quien desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros de Yasuchika. Se los bajó deprisa, con una necesidad apremiante.

La visión de Yasuchika sólo con los boxers era como para perder la cabeza. El chico distante que había salido a recibirla se había transformado en algo que se parecía a un animal salvaje. Su cuerpo; delgado, estaba tenso, y Haruhi no pudo dejar de notar la dureza de los músculos de su abdomen.

Sentía que la ropa le estorbaba, y a penas pudo esperar a que Yasuchika terminara de desnudarla, sintió un cierto alivio al notar el ambiente fresco sobre su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Pero no le importaba. En esos momentos le hubiese dado igual que hiciese frío o calor, lloviera o nevara. Sólo era consciente de ellos dos.

Yasuchika se quitó sus propios boxers, y Haruhi no pudo evitar mirar su miembro. Se sorprendió a si misma, porque no sintió miedo al dolor, como siempre había supuesto que le pasaría, sino sólo curiosidad y un aumento considerable de su propia excitación.

Alargó la mano para tocarlo, lo rodeó, estudió la superficie con la punta de sus dedos. Lo acarició hasta que se lo aprendió de memoria. La zona más suave, su longitud y grosor, todo. Podría haber cerrado los ojos y aún así haberlo reconocido.

A continuación ella misma se recostó más cómodamente entre los cojines y separó las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, dispuesta.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, besándola al tiempo que separaba un poco más sus piernas para acomodarlos a ambos. Le dolió un poco cuando al fin estuvo dentro de ella, pero muy pronto dio paso a unas oleadas de placer que los recorrieron a los dos. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más intensamente. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que ninguno de los dos pudo resistirlo más, y Haruhi se encontró gimiendo, movida por unas sacudidas que estremecían todo su ser, al tiempo que escuchaba a Yasuchika murmurar su nombre una y otra vez. Cuando llegó al éxtasis lo besó largamente, mientras sentía cómo su esencia inundaba su interior.

Aún se movieron unas veces más, para acabar exhaustos y sudorosos, mirándose a los ojos. Yasuchika se quedó todavía un tiempo encima de ella, recuperándose, y luego se recostó a su lado, estando todavía dentro de ella.

La atrajo hacia él, cubriendo sus hombros desnudos y la besó una vez más. Se quedaron dormidos sonriendo.

* * *

A las siete en punto se abrió la puerta, y salió una chica despeinada y legañosa. Bostezaba. Había dormido más de la cuenta e iba a llegar tarde a clase si no se daba prisa. Ni siquiera tenía pensado hacer una parada en la cocina para tomar una taza de café. De hecho prefería pasar inadvertida, sobre todo para Mitsukuni. A pesar de que parecía un despropósito, ni sus hermanos ni sus padres se habían dado cuenta de que Yasuchika no había bajado a cenar. Dieron por supuesto que lo había hecho. Mientras se escabullía por los aún oscuros pasillos, pasó por delante de muchísimas puertas que permanecían herméticamente cerradas. Quizás escondían muchos secretos - hijos bastardos, matrimonios entre hermanos y esas cosas-. Entre todas ellas había una que destacaba mucho. Tenía pegados un montón de corazoncitos rosas, violetas, malvas, rojos, y una enorme, gran pegatina de un pony - crines al viento- que rezaba " Lucero Cascabel". Y debajo ponía con letras de payasetes "Kurumi". Pasó con sigilo para no despertar al torbellino más pequeño de los Haninozuka. Sólo se habían encontrado una vez y había acabado magullada, mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

No tuvo tanta suerte con el primogénito. Iba con una cara todavía peor que la suya. No se podía asegurar si estaba medianamente despierto. Ni siquiera se sabía si estaba vivo del todo...

Pero nada más verla se despejó - cosas de la vida-. Y la miró con perplejidad cuando Haruhi le devolvió su cuaderno de matemáticas, rezumando serenidad por sus poros:

- Acabó en mi mochila.

Se apresuró a recorrer lo que le quedaba hasta la puerta principal, sintiéndose una forajida del lejano Oeste - impera la ley del más rápido-. La situación iba a ser más incómoda para Yasuchika, acabaría teniendo que dar un montón de explicaciones. Y en ese momento apareció el aludido por el pasillo, fresco como una lechuga recién lavada. Tenía tanto sueño como los otros, pero no se le suele notar. En ese momento supo, por la mirada de Mitsukuni, que Haruhi no había pasado desapercibida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente se miraron a los ojos como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo habían hecho. Percatándose de a quién tenían enfrente.

Una simple pregunta:

- Yasuchika¿Te has acostado con Haru-chan?

- Sí.

No hizo falta nada más. En ese momento no. Dejada atrás toda somnolencia, Mitsukuni golpeó a su hermano como nunca lo había hecho. Con ira. Dejando que toda su fuerza viajara a través de sus fibras, para impactar directamente en su rostro. Ese rostro que se le parecía tanto. Menos mal que aún no se había puesto las gafas.

Tuvo que quedarse un tiempo en el suelo porque no podía levantarse. Su hermano mayor no tenía intención de volver a pegarle. Probablemente un golpe así no volvería a repetirse. Kurumi no fue tan magnánima y como no se incorporaba optó por pisotearle para poder ir a desayunar. Era posible que ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo como una morcilla. Así eran los despertares en esa casa.

* * *

**Pensaba poner más cosas por aquí y así no tener que obligar a todo el mundo a que lea mis tonterías. La verdad es que este fic ya está escrito (entero). Por eso las referencias a los capítulos tres y cuatro para Lau. Los dos primeros capítulos los escribí en el autobús mientras iba a casa - tres horas de viaje - a mano, apoyada en el reposabrazos bajo la atenta mirada de mi acompañante de turno. El tercero ya lo empecé en el portátil. Como tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, y tengo que terminar el cuarto, el segundo todavía no está pasado. Pero como Na-chan es fantástica y coproductora, y si cobráramos se sacaría una buena tajada, ya se está encargando de ello. Es genial, y menos vaga que yo (lo siento, Yasuchika - sniff) ¡Nos vamos a ir a comer crepes¡Y un batido!¡Y todo lo que Na-chan quiera¡Un gigoló también! Ambrosio no puede ser... Pero hablaré con Faithy, intentaré convencerla para que te lo deje... Cinco minutos. **

**Así como en los dos primeros capítulos hay lemon - aviso desde ahora- el tres y el cuatro son fantásticos y tienen poco que ver (sólo el busto de Kurumi y Meiko, porque Haruhi está un poco plana).Y muchas cosas más - prendas incluidas. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, sois una/os valientes, y espero que me dejéis aunque sólo sea un friki-review. Podéis tirarme hortalizas frescas si queréis. Lo peor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia. Ponedme a caldo si lo consideráis justo. ¿Qué es sino la fuerza verdadera? **

**Yasuchika: Ya está bien. Te he dejado explayarte a tu gusto así que ahora me toca a mí. Este fic es estúpido. Es una tontería de fic. Sobre todo más adelante. Voy a llamar al manicomio... Te esperan... **

**Satoshi: _Se cayó por un barranco, se cayó por un barranco, se cayó por un barranco; toda vestida de blanco, toda vestida de blanco... Fin de la primera parte, fin de la primera parte y ahora viene la segunda que es la más interesante... _**

**Yasuchika¡Para ya¡Eres rallante con esa canción! Ishtar-kun, deberías dedicarte a coleccionar latas de Coca-Cola, porque escribir no es lo tuyo. Después de ver el pompis agujereado de tu vecina nunca volveré a decirte lo del ganchillo. Las agujas de ganchillo atacan a traición. Mejor aún, posa en las fotos de los Power Rangers. Seguro que a Tamaki le encanta. Pero no escribas más. **

**Ishtar: se siente. Ya está hecho. No puedes evitarlo (risa de mala). **

**Yasuchika¡Y encima me lo dedicas¡Qué frescura!**

**Y por último una pregunta que no he sabido responder: **

- **¿Alguien sabe por qué en todos mis fics aparecen ponies? XD.**


	2. Ie

**¡Siguiente capítulo! Me siento un poco culpable por no haberlo subido antes... Ahora estoy en pleno proceso de preparación para los exámenes y ando bastante liada. **

**Yasuchika: Eso dices siempre. Debería darte vergüenza. Lo escribiste hacia finales de febrero, principios de marzo. ¿Y qué es eso de publicar una continuación¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! **

**Ishtar-kun: Deja de meterte conmigo. Te pasas la mitad del tiempo lamentándote. ¡Has malgastado la mitad de tu vida, Yasuchika! **

**Yasuchika: ... (Está en shock porque está analizando la posible veracidad de mi comentario)**** Antes que nada, debo pedirle disculpas a Na-chan y a Lau... porque voy a hacer algo muy feo, Voy a comenzar a adorar a Spynki… mi nuevo dios, y yo, como su emperatriz, le ofreceré sacrificios humanos, elegidos entre los escritores de Ouran con más capítulos en su haber. Ya sabéis quién será la primera.**

**Y este capi se lo dedico a la loca que me lo pasó (otra vez) y que es capaz de cantar loas a las duchas de su piso. ¡Es tan fantástica¡Y es capaz de distinguir un review mío camuflado, aunque firme como Linda Evangelista y le deje el mail de otra amiga¡La mejor! Y se lo dedico a su pelo, porque su corte es genial y cuando vuelve de la peluquería le queda súper mono y luego se le vuelve rubito, tan MOE. **

**¡A Luanda, a Luanda, a Luanda! Por escribir esas historias y estar poseída por el espíritu del incesto. ¡MxT Forever¡INCESTO¡QUIERO ENSALADA! **

**Y por último pero no menos importante... PRRR¡clarines y timbales para recibir a Tjololo, el que camina solo¡Que de joven paranoico pasó a ser un proyecto de adulto con el orgullo destrozado, padre de un montón de criaturas que prolongarán la tradición de caerse de los árboles por subirse a ramas demasiado frágiles, por los siglos de los siglos! Aunque él fue el único que se cayó portando consigo un antílope de 90 kg…**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO DOS **

**Ie. **

**Tú ya sabes por qué.**

Ya eran casi las ocho y media de la tarde y Ranka se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar. Se estaba dando los últimos retoques al maquillaje de sus ojos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y fue a abrir. Se quedó perplejo cuando vio ante él a un chico serio de gafas que le sonaba de algo.

-No vamos a comprar nada. -dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Yasuchika, tranquilo, se limitó a volver a llamar.

-Te he dicho que no nos interesa lo que quiera que vendas. -recalcó furioso Ranka.

-Buenas noches, soy Yasuchika Haninozuka, y he venido a ver a Haruhi. -y sacó una súper sonrisa tipo Hani, (que daba mucho miedo en él) que le hacía parecer encantador e inocente.

-¿Haninozuka? -le preguntó Ranka.

-Es el hermano pequeño de Hani. -le contestó Haruhi por detrás.

-¡Oh, eres el hermano pequeño de Mitsukuni¡Qué maravilla¡Encantada de conocerte! Puedes llamarme Ranka. Supongo que también estudias en el Ouran...

-Sí, pero aún estoy en la secundaria alta. El año que viene pasaré a bachillerato.

-Vaya¡Qué bien¡De verdad, estoy encantada! -de repente se puso serio. -Si te digo la verdad, eres más apuesto que tu hermano, Mitsukuni es más mono, pero tú pareces mayor. Y no sólo por la estatura. Si no fueras más pequeño que Haruhi me preocuparía... -añadió riendo (idiota, sólo se llevan un año. ¿No ves que está aparentando que la diferencia de edad entre ellos es más grande de lo que es en realidad?) De pronto se le iluminó el rostro. -¡Ya sé¡Quédate a cenar con Haruhi! Yo me voy a ir a trabajar y la pobre se va a quedar tan sola... Cocina muy bien y yo me quedaré más tranquila si está acompañada.

-Papá, supongo que le estarán esperando para cenar. -no pudo acabar la frase, porque Yasuchika contestó todo sonriente:

-¡Qué amable de su parte! Acepto encantado. No se preocupe por Haruhi.

A la aludida en cuestión Yasuchika le estaba dando mucho miedo. Ella era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta del componente calculador de la maniobra de Yasuchika para entrar en su casa: esa sonrisa tan brillante, esa actitud solícita. Se había metido a su padre en el bolsillo. Cuando la ocasión lo requería, no dudaba en mostrar su cara encantadora tal y como hacía Hani (os remito al episodio de la piscina climatizada de Kyôya, cocodrilos incluidos).

Pero como en realidad se alegraba de no cenar sola, sino con él, se dirigió a la cocina a vigilar el arroz. Tendría que hacer un poco más. También cortó más pimientos y cebolla que iban a acompañar al rape como refrito.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -le preguntó Yasuchika. Estaba a su lado.

-¿Sabes cocinar? -una gota de escepticismo resbaló por la nuca de Haruhi.

-No, pero algo podré hacer. Venga, va, quiero ayudarte.

-Está bien, puedes ir cortando este pimiento verde. Pero coge un delantal del colgador que está detrás de la puerta, o te ensuciarás la ropa.

-¿Dónde está el baño? Es para lavarme las manos...

-Es esa puerta de ahí. -le indicó, sin dejar de vigilar el arroz. Cuando Yasuchika salió del baño, Haruhi se esperaba que hiciese un comentario acerca de lo pequeño que le parecía pero el chico no dijo nada, sino que se colocó el delantal y cogió el cuchillo. Al poco tiempo se cortó.

-Vaya, te has cortado. Ven, vamos a ponerte el dedo bajo el grifo para que deje de sangrar. Es normal si no habías cortado nunca antes verduras. A mi también me pasó. De todas formas, será mejor que te quites las gafas. Sin ellas verás mejor.

(Es que hay que ser tonto para ir por la vida con unas gafas graduadas que no necesitas. Le van a destrozar la vista, seguro.)

En esas estaban cuando Ranka, ya listo, entró en la cocina para despedirse.

-¡Bueno chicos¡Me voy! Pasadlo bien. -entonces vio a Yasuchika, con el delantal y sin gafas, cortando pimientos. -¡Qué mono! (lo cual no le gustó nada a Yasuchika) Se nota que eres hermano de Mitsukuni. ¡Qué chico más majo eres! No como otro que yo me sé...

-¿A quién se refiere tu padre?

-A Tamaki.

Yasuchika puso cara de circunstancias. Directamente no conocía mucho al rey, pero no le cupo la menor duda de que a Ranka le caía realmente mal. Mientras tanto, ajena al mundo de la cocina que le rodeaba, Ranka había continuado su discurso (tanto odiarlo, tanto odiarlo, y resulta que es como él. Qué nivel Maribel).

-Porque esa tontería de ser el padre de Haruhi, en realidad todas sus tonterías, me sacan de quicio. Es un obseso neurótico patológico, te lo digo yo. Tú en cambio pareces tan responsable... Seguro que sacas buenas notas (Tamaki también las saca, y ya ves tú que sinsustancia que es).

-Papá, vete ya, que vas a llegar tarde.

-Cierto¡Dios mío, qué hora es! -agarró a Haruhi, que casi la ahoga, y le estampó un beso en la mejilla que le dejó todo el pintalabios. -cariño, no tengas miedo, papá volverá enseguida.

Entonces se dirigió a Yasuchika, que retrocedió un poco asustado, porque no quería que le besara a él también (y por la cara de Ranka parecía que fuera a hacerlo).

-¡Cariño, encantada de conocerte una vez más! -(que pesado)- Pásalo bien, no vuelvas tarde a casa, no se vayan a preocupar tus padres, y vuelve pronto.

-Vale. A mi también me alegra mucho el haberla conocido. Su casa es muy bonita y está muy ordenada.

-Oh, todo eso es cosa de Haruhi. Se las apaña muy bien. Demasiado bien, quizás. ¡Hasta mañana, hijita!

-Adiós papá. -dijo Haruhi cerrándole la puerta.

Continuaron preparando la cena en silencio. Haruhi estaba un poco nerviosa, porque era la primera vez que estaban a solas desde que había salido de su cuarto para ir al instituto, y todavía le daba vueltas a lo que le había dicho. Además, se había presentado en su casa sin avisar. ¿Es que tenía miedo de que de habérselo pedido, ella le hubiese dicho que no?

-Perdona que me haya presentado en tu casa sin avisar. Pero es que la única forma de que Satoshi no se enterara de que iba a visitarte era que nadie lo supiese.

Y Haruhi le creyó (cualquiera que conozca a Satoshi le hubiera creído). No le hacía falta forzar su imaginación para saber lo que habría pasado: Satoshi se le habría metido en casa también, shinai incluido.

-La cena estará enseguida. Así luego podremos estar un rato antes de que te tengas que ir.

Al oír esto último, Yasuchika se puso serio y salió de la cocina.

"¿Qué he dicho ahora de malo?". Volvió a los pocos minutos, con una mochila. No hacía falta ser adivina para saber lo que llevaba ahí.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-Si te parece precipitado me voy después de cenar...

-No, quédate mejor. Además, han dicho que podía llover. Puedes dejarlo en mi cuarto mientras yo termino de preparar la cena. Por cierto¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

-Escondido debajo de las escaleras.

"Cada vez se muestra más calculador."

Cuando estuvo preparada la cena ambos se sentaron en el kotatsu. Haruhi recordó las palabras de Tamaki y sonrió, sería divertido patalear con Yasuchika bajo el kotatsu. Se sentía bien con Yasuchika, como si el mundo pudiese estar en calma durante más de diez minutos, sin sobresaltos ni sorpresas desagradables. Y no era para nada un chico aburrido. Cuando menos te lo esperabas saltaba con un toque inesperado de humor (Lo que quiere decir es que a veces se ríe de él). Aunque Haruhi era lo bastante perspicaz para saber que no era así con el resto del mundo. Siempre parecía muy serio.

-Está muy rico...

-Gracias. -le hubiera gustado decirle mucho más, porque sabiendo lo que probablemente comía ese chico cada día, era todo un halago de su parte. Sintió una molesta punción cuando se cuestionó a si misma si tal vez no era sincero, si no que lo había dicho porque se sentía obligado.

Le costaba bastante hablar, porque no estaba segura si una frase casual iba a mostrar lo que llevaba pensando hacía varios días.

-Haruhi¿Sabes por qué he venido a tu casa?

La pregunta la sobresaltó, porque no se la esperaba. Se había abstraído durante un tiempo indefinido. Y se sorprendió a si misma porque no sabía la respuesta. No sabía el porqué: Por qué se quedaba a dormir, por qué estaban cenando juntos, por qué había ido a su casa, por qué pasó eso aquella tarde. Lo más normal hubiese sido ignorar el incidente, hacer que nunca había pasado. No les hubiese resultado difícil, poco o nada tenían en común, y sus vidas no estaban ligadas por ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, no hacía mucho se había despertado una mañana en una cama enorme, en los brazos de un chico que la rodeaba, y que le deseó buenos días sonriendo. Le gustó esa sonrisa porque nada tenía que ver con la de Hani, no mostraba una alegría inconsciente sino que era más seria, tenía ese toque que les dan a sus sonrisas las personas que no lo hacen a menudo. Era especial. Y mientras se vestía, desde la cama, le dijo lo que no se hubiera esperado: que quería volver a verla. Lo dijo con un rostro casi inexpresivo, pero de alguna forma, Haruhi sólo podía pensar en una palabra cuando lo recordaba: romántico. Y eso le trastornaba, porque no había conocido el romanticismo hasta entrar en el Host Club. Un romanticismo superfluo, inane, y carente de significado. Muy florido, pero falso al fin y al cabo.

¿Cómo podía ser esa frase romántica¿Por qué prefería mil veces escucharla a oír cualquier circunloquio poético?

-Querías verme.

-Sí, quiero verte. Quiero estar contigo. No ya esta noche, no sólo esta semana.

-Claro, siempre que quieras. Podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras.

Sentía que no podía comer más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Era tan estúpido... Sentía que algo la unía a Yasuchika, porque no le conocía y sin embargo lo sentía más profundo que sus compañeros del club, con quienes se veía todos los días prácticamente.

Lo peor era que el hecho de conocerlo, de no llegar a conocerlo nunca, tal vez, la torturaba. ¿Cuál era la causa? Había demasiadas incógnitas.

-Bien, - Yasuchika hizo una pausa que se alargó demasiado. Haruhi tuvo la impresión de que deseaba decir algo más. De repente cambió de opinión: -No, no está bien. ¿Es que no has entendido lo que... Lo que quiero decirte? Te estoy diciendo lo que siento. Dime al menos qué piensas, qué te parece todo esto.

-Me parece que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no es que no me importe, pero creo que debemos mirarlo con perspectiva. -acudiendo a la sensatez se sentía más segura. Eso era lo correcto. No obstante, sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era totalmente cierto.

-¿Crees que le estoy dando demasiada importancia? - la tensión contenida había desaparecido del rostro de Yasuchika. Haruhi seguía siendo una incógnita pero, tal vez por eso mismo, necesitaba contarle todo. - Haruhi, creo que me he enamorado de ti.

El mundo se había vuelto loco. Creía que la habitación: todo, hasta el kotatsu; daban vueltas en torno a ella. La situación era inverosímil. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que contestar. Como no sabía qué decir, tomó una decisión: se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Yasuchika. Le miró directamente a los ojos, y con una mano fue acariciando lentamente su mejilla. Ya no estaba nerviosa, se sentía bien, tranquila. Se permitió el lujo de perderse en la profundidad de aquellos ojos y entonces acercó sus rostros despacio, con cuidado. Volvió a probar el sabor de los labios de Yasuchika y se maravilló de recordarlo tan nítidamente. Su suavidad, su dulzura. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica pareció recorrerla. Lo atrajo hacia ella, buscando profundizar el beso. Por su parte Yasuchika respondió con calma, disfrutando del deleite de volver a abrazarla y perderse de nuevo entre sus besos. Con mucho cuidado, Haruhi se apartó para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo también siento algo muy especial por ti. Algo que no había sentido nunca. ¿Cómo se llama esa sensación en la que sientes polillas en la boca del estómago?

-Querrás decir mariposas.

-No, eso es muy trillado. Yo siento polillas. Y sólo las siento cuando estoy contigo.

Yasuchika sonrió, y le apartó un mechón de los ojos. Le ayudó a recoger los restos de la cena, tristemente olvidados debido a la conversación. Haruhi miró el reloj. Ya eran las diez de la noche. El tiempo se les había echado encima sin apenas darse cuenta.

Acomodaron la sala de estar para poder sentarse cómodamente a ver una película. Apagaron las luces y Haruhi no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que hacían las chicas con sus novios, alquilar una comedia romántica y verla los dos juntos. Un momento, Yasuchika no era su novio¿O si? Prefirió no discurrir más, porque sólo complicaba doto aún más. Lo importante era que le importaba a Yasuchika. De esa forma supo que, si la noche compartida no hubiese significado nada para él, la hubiese herido profundamente. Además, ni ella era una chica corriente, ni lo era él. Y menos aún la película. Nadie podría considerar lógica la historia de un diseñador de deportivas recién despedido que decide acabar con su vida mediante una bicicleta estática y un artilugio que incorporaba un cuchillo, tras haber tirado todo lo que tenía por el balcón. Para acabar al final de la película con una azafata del vuelo que sólo él cogió para acudir al funeral de su padre.

Al acabar la película comenzó a reír. Rió hasta que creyó que iba a ahogarse, porque las carcajadas no le permitían coger bien el aire. Ahí estaba ella, en el suelo, mientras Yasuchika le decía:

-No me digas que no ha sido buena... A mí me gusta.

-Es una tontería monumental.

-Pero te hace pensar. -acotó él. -De esa forma, si alguna vez vas a suicidarte, lo que no debes hacer es tirar toda tu ropa por la ventana. Por que si surge un improvisto que te obliga a salir a la calle, te quedas en una situación ridícula.

-Vale, vale, tienes razón. Desde luego, debo admitir que es una gran película. -Haruhi se rindió, sentándose en el suelo, sin fuerzas.

Volvían a estar muy juntos de nuevo (se pasan el día pegados-que tenemos que aprovechar-) y esta vez fue Yasuchika el que le acarició la nuca, deslizando sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos. Haruhi sintió un escalofrío directamente en su espina dorsal, que sus pezones se irguieron. Cogió su mano libre y se la besó, recorriendo toda la palma, llegando a los contornos y succionando luego cada uno de sus dedos. Yasuchika no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, andaba a oscuras por la topografía de Haruhi. Se desabrochó su camisa, que quedó arrugada en el suelo. Le quitó a Haruhi su camiseta con urgencia, sin poder esperar para besar la tersa piel de sus pechos. Al notar el frío suelo en la espalda, Haruhi se concienció de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Espera, no podemos hacerlo. Si me quedo embarazada...

-No te preocupes, me he ocupado de eso.

Yasuchika se sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño paquetito rectangular.

-Así que lo tenías todo pensado.

-No lo digas en ese tono, como si todo hubiese estado premeditado. Lo que pasa es que pensé que si sucedía, no debíamos correr riesgos.

-Otra forma de no correr ningún riesgo es parar ahora. -le respondió Haruhi, cínica.

Yasuchika se sonrojó mucho, y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Nunca te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras. (En un tono que decía claramente "tengo mis principios aunque lo que más desee en esto momento es hacerte el amor").

Y a Haruhi le dio pena. Estaba tan mono, sólo con los pantalones, sonrojado y bastante cortado que decidió parar con la broma. Sonriendo, lo llevó a su cuarto y lo tumbó sobre el futón. Se le sentó encima, y le desabrochó el pantalón. Se lo quitó con algo de dificultad y a sus pies, con el pantalón todavía en las manos, contempló su obra: Yasuchika respiraba agitadamente al tiempo que la devoraba con la mirada.

Se quitó sus propios pantalones y la ropa interior, y volvió a sentarse completamente desnuda sobre él, para que notara la presión de su sexo sobre su prominente entrepierna. Comenzó a besarle la clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta su hombro. Luego bajó para acabar aprisionando entre sus dientes el rosado pezón. No le mordió pero fue suficiente para que un gemido prolongado escapase de los labios del Yasuchika.

Estaba empezando a perder el control, acabaría abalanzándose sobre ella.

Las manos de Haruhi recorrían tranquilas su abdomen, provocándole cosquillas irresistibles, ejerciendo una presión perturbadora. Por fin llegaron al elástico del boxer y comenzó a sacárselo con cuidado. Yasuchika comenzó a incorporarse y Haruhi lo paró con una mano en su hombro; empujándole suavemente hasta que su espalda volvió a tocar el suelo. Y ella misma se levantó para hurgar en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Volvió con el cuadradito ya abierto por una esquina, lo sacó, lo desenrolló y procedió a colocárselo (una situación un poco incómoda para Yasuchika).

-Cuanto más te conozco, más me sorprendo. ¿Cómo sabes esto?

-Cuando entras en bachillerato te dan un par de seminarios para informarte.

Cuando ya estuvo colocado, Haruhi se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, descendiendo con cuidado. Se sintió poderosa, era ella quien controlaba el ritmo y la profundidad. Comenzó a moverse, cada vez un poco más rápido, mientras Yasuchika con una mano en la cintura la ayudaba, y con la otra acariciaba el surco entre sus pechos. Las sacudidas eran cada vez más rápidas, hasta que Haruhi se dejó caer sobre él, exhausta. No tardó mucho en incorporarse, y mientras Yasuchika iba al cuarto de baño ella se metió en el futón.

Esta vez había sido mucho mejor que la anterior. Yasuchika volvió con su propio futón y lo colocó al lado del suyo. Haruhi comenzaba a sentir sueño, de nuevo Yasuchika la abrazaba, y no pudo evitar dormirse casi al instante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la despertó el olor del desayuno preparándose en la cocina. Al poco entró Yasuchika ya vestido.

-Buenos días. - le dio un beso en la frente al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza. - ¿Has dormido bien? Te he preparado el desayuno (no lo había hecho antes) y yo ya estoy preparado, así no me cruzaré con tu padre.

-Los sábados no vuelve hasta las diez. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve y cuarto. Aún tenemos tiempo, entonces.

El desayuno no estaba tan mal como Haruhi había esperado. Mientras comía, llamaron al timbre. Yasuchika se escondió mientras Haruhi, extrañada, iba a abrir. En el rellano estaba un chico alto, moreno, que carga con una shinai y la saludó con su súper sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Fujioka-kun. ¿Puedes decirle al destalentado de Yasuchika que salga?

No hizo falta, el propio Yasuchika salió al escuchar la voz de Satoshi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Inmediatamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Llegas tarde al entrenamiento¿Te parece que eso es disciplina?

-¿Sabías dónde estaba?

-Claro. Coge tus cosas anda. El padre de Fujioka no tardará mucho en volver.

Haruhi le entregó su mochila. Llegaba el momento de despedirse hasta la próxima vez.

-Satoshi, espérame abajo.

-Ni hablar del calamar. Eres un Haninozuka, despídete de tu novia con educación y sin lascivia.

Ahora le llegó el momento de enconarse a Yasuchika.

-¡¿Qué concepto tienes de mi?!

-Te recuerdo que me indujiste a creer que te iban los chicos. Y no hace tanto tiempo de eso.

-¡Pero qué dices¡Eso fue un malentendido¿Vale¡Por culpa de una estúpida revista!

-¿Qué cara crees que se me quedó cuando me enteré de tu relación con Fujioka?

Haruhi fue bastante más rápida, y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Yasuchika para después cerrarles la puerta y echar el cerrojo.

Cuando Ranka volvió, cansado y con ganas de dormir, la casa estaba tan limpia y ordenada como de costumbre.

-¡Qué cansado estoy! Voy a dormir un poco y luego me cuentas qué tal con el hermano pequeño de Mitsukuni.

-Que descanses, papá.


	3. ¡Pasemos una tarde chachi molona!

**Bueno, ya está aquí… ¡el tercer capítulo¡Y parece que fue ayer! Me siento muy halagada, porque me han dejado bastantes más reviews de los que me esperaba encontrar… y me habéis tratado muy bien. Así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Y con esta fantástica loca de Na-chan y sus encantadores reviews ¿quién no seguiría? Además estamos muy contentas… ¡es posible que la bruja haya muerto! La metimos en un caldero con un Satoshi de chope y así quedó… **

**Meiko: Yo le puse verduritas… **

**Ishtar-kun¡Qué bien! Pero entonces… ¿quién le puso el Starlux? **

… **Nadie contesta. **

**¡Atención, la solución de quién hecho el Starlux en el caldero la próxima semana¡Si tomas mucho, produce cáncer – aproximadamente 400 pastillas al día durante sesenta años!**

**Y antes de pasar a las dedicatorias, voy a hacer un pequeño inciso para que no os perdáis. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió un hombre genial. Y se casó con una mujer bastante normal, que no volvió a ser la misma nunca más. ****Fruto de su amor nació un alien al que le encantan los dulces y que llevaba a todos lados un conejito al que le pone un albornoz cuando llega a casa… cosido, para que los niños pequeños no se traguen nada. Y tuvieron otro hijo… que luchó en la batalla de las Termópilas. Como buen capitán espartano que es. Y por último, una mañana sonrosada nació una niña, muy mona, con coletas incluidas. Se llama Kurumi. Está en el club de arte y en el de judo. Es alérgica al chocolate y a las nueces. Soy su madrina. **

**Por otra parte, en una casa no muy lejana, por cuyos pasillos hacía ya bastante tiempo que no daba sus primeros pasos una mujer, nació, una mañana diametralmente opuesta a la anterior, otra niña. Morena, de pelo muy liso y recto. Muy parecida a su madre. También la pequeña de tres hermanos. Está todo el día con Kurumi… dado que es una Morinozuka. La pequeña Meiko. Mía. No son dos OC esporádicos. Si buscáis con atención veréis que no sólo están aquí, sino también en otros fics… escritos por Na-chan y Luanda-chan. Dos locas como yo, pero que escriben genial, fantástico y maravilloso. Y por eso se lo dedico a ellas. Si no es por Na-chan, probablemente no lo habría continuado. Y Luanda me ha ayudado mucho también… entre las tres, esta loca historia ha salido adelante. ¡As****í que son las protas, tanto como el resto de la tropa Goofy¡Juntas nos actimelizamos! **

**¡MPH!¡MPH!¡MPH!**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

**¡Pasemos una tarde chachi molona!**

Los sábados están muy bien. Son días en los que se puede aprovechar para hacer cosas que no se han hecho el resto de la semana: quedar con los amigos, ver una película o visitar una exposición; y además sobra tiempo para dedicarlo al estudio. Por lo general puedes escoger la opción que más te guste. Entonces¿por qué no era así en ese caso? se repetía una y otra vez Haruhi, observando taciturna el banana split que le acababa de servir un sonriente camarero.

El postre no tenía la culpa. En realidad era muy festivo, adornado con guirnaldas de colores y lo que Haruhi siempre había llamado "chispas de luz". Tenía un aspecto excelente; seguro que estaba muy bueno. Pero Haruhi no se moría por las cosas dulces, y ella no lo había pedido. No, fue Kurumi la que se le adelantó, obligándola a sentarse en un taburete muy alto, mientras le pedía al camarero "dos de lo de siempre". Dando por supuesto que si Haruhi iba a formar parte de los Haninozuka algún día, le tenían que encantar las cosas dulces.

Por la eficiencia con la que fueron atendidas, Haruhi dedujo que tanto Hani como su hermana iban muy a menudo por allí. No le sorprendió. Y su inquietud no se debía a estar en la pastelería más cara de toda la ciudad con sus ya algo gastados vaqueros. Tampoco era culpa suya, porque la pequeña de los Haninozuka prácticamente la había secuestrado. Había llamado a su puerta, y sin ningún tipo de protocolo, la había agarrado del brazo (con la ropa que llevaba puesta) y se la había llevado entre un montón de explicaciones inconexas de las cuales Haruhi pudo dilucidar que "quería que se conociesen mejor". No hacía más que pensar en el montón de ropa que tendría que planchar al día siguiente. Por suerte había terminado los deberes esa mañana.

Suspiró. No sabía cuál era la razón de aquella cita apresurada. Y para colmo, Kurumi no sentía incómoda en absoluto. Como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y quedasen a menudo para ir a tomar helados. Sin embargo, Haruhi no se fiaba demasiado de sus intenciones. Sólo se habían visto en una ocasión, en la puerta del club de hosts, cuando Kurumi intentó entrar inútilmente. Yasuchika no le había contado cómo había recibido la noticia. Pero no se esperaba nada bueno. A Hani le parecía genial que saliesen juntos – después del conflicto que habían tenido cuando se había enterado de lo que había pasado aquella tarde-, pero Kurumi era harina de otro costal. Era la primera vez que la veía como una chica, y desde que se le había llevado no había hecho ninguna alusión al hecho de que se hacía pasar por un chico en el instituto.

¿No te gusta? Está muy rico, venga.- le dijo Kurumi, haciendo alusión a que todavía no había probado su helado.- Ya sé, voy a hacerte algo que siempre me funciona cuando no tengo ganas de comer. Abre la boquitaaa, que viene el avióooooon...- mientras le intentaba meter la cuchara colmada en la boca, por encima de su propio plato, pringándose la manga con sirope de fresa en el proceso.

Nogg...- Haruhi intentó protestar, pero la cuchara le llegó prácticamente hasta la garganta. Allá donde fuera Kurumi se montaba un espectáculo, y la gente de las mesas vecinas no dejaba de observar a esa chica taaaaan mona que habría arrasado en una competición de frescura azucarada. Muchos sonreían indulgentes, pensando probablemente que a una hija como ella le permitirían hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojase, porque resultaba difícil resistirse a su sonrisa.

¡Que sí, que está muy bueno¡Hala¿Ves? No me digas que no te encanta... es mi postre preferido con diferencia. Claro que sin chocolate ni nueces. Pero como nos conocen de toda la vida, no hay ningún problema.- acercó su rostro al de Haruhi, para decirle en tono confidencial – He visto embarazada a la dueña _dos _veces.

Mientras Kurumi asentía, muy satisfecha por habérselo contado (en realidad es una tontería) a Haruhi todavía le costaba esfuerzo respirar, porque por poco se le va el helado por el sitio equivocado. Una camarera le llevó parsimoniosamente un vaso de agua para que bebiese un poco. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera de peligro, se dispuso a aclarar sus dudas:

Kurumi...- le resultaba difícil hacerle una pregunta del tipo ¿por qué me has secuestrado? o ¿Cómo es que te ha dado la venada de hacerte mi amiga? o si no ¿De verdad intimas con la gente metiéndoles un banana split hasta la úvula? Era tan absurdo. Pero la chica no la dejó terminar.

¡Me alegro tanto de que vayas a ser de la familia! Aunque¿no preferirías a Mitsukuni? Es mucho más interesante. Yasuchika es un amargado aburrido. No sé ni siquiera cómo has podido aguantarlo tanto tiempo. Pero la verdad, por lo que me ha contado Mitsukuni, eres fantástica, así que, cuando dejes a Yasuchika, podrías plantearte salir con él. Estoy completamente segura de que a él le encantará.

Al oír esto último, Haruhi casi se atragantó con el helado. ¿De dónde sacaba la pequeña de los Haninozuka unas conclusiones tan peculiares¿Por qué debería ella dejar a Yasuchika? Hacía ya varios meses que estaban saliendo juntos. Todavía recordaba lo mal que lo pasó cuando se enteró el club de Hosts. Como siempre, la habían acosado intentando sonsacarle toda la historia (Tamaki no, había entrado en modo Armaggedon- _véase Tamaki´s Unrealized Melancholy_. Bueno, Kyôya y Mori no. Pero aguantar a los gemelos había sido insoportable.

No. No iba a dejar de salir con Yasuchika. Se sentía muy bien cuando estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo podía pensar Kurumi que estaría mejor con Mitsukuni? Tal vez, visto desde fuera, habría quien podría creerlo, pero Haruhi no pensaba así. Y tenía que hacer que Kurumi se diese cuenta:

Pero yo no voy a dejar a Yasuchika. Quiero decir, ahora mismo no sólo no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo, sino que tengo muchas razones para no hacerlo.

La chica la miró confundida. ¿Había oído bien¿Haruhi prefería a su hermano mediano¿Cómo era eso posible? Ninguna chica que estudiara en Ouran podía pensar eso. Preferir a Yasuchika antes que a Mitsuku-nii era...era... era una aberración. Algo andaba muy mal en la psyque de Haruhi Fujioka, eso seguro.

Entonces¿estás segura¿Y si la cosa no sale bien?

¿Qué podía contestar a eso¿Acaso no se había mortificado ella misma en ocasiones, haciéndose esa misma pregunta? No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Kurumi. Veía en sus ojos una preocupación sincera. ¿Tal vez, a pesar de la proposición que le había hecho hacía sólo unos instantes, ella misma quería que estuvieran juntos? La respuesta llegó inmediatamente a su mente. No. No era eso. Ella quería adoptarla como si fuera un peluche adorable. Y, por otro lado, Haruhi no dudaba de su amor fraternal hacia Yasuchika. Probablemente no quería que se llevase un chasco. A pesar de no tener hermanos ni hermanas, Haruhi era lo bastante perspicaz como para intuir que ella también se habría inquietado de estar en la misma situación de Kurumi.

Kurumi, te comprendo. No te preocupes.- tragó saliva. No era muy dada a demostrar sus sentimientos, y menos a expresarlos abiertamente. De alguna forma -no inquietante- tenía que decirle lo que sentía por Yasuchika.- Seguro que todo irá bien.

Ahora sí que Kurumi estaba inquieta. Esa sonrisa tan... natural, tan plácida, esa actitud ante un hipotético fin de su relación, no era para nada la reacción de una chica del Ouran si pensaba que perdería a su príncipe de cuento de hadas. Y Haruhi estudiaba en el Ouran. Pero si no era una chica, entonces sólo quedaba otra opción. ¿Podría ser un chico?

Sí. Era posible. ¿Cómo si no las clientas no sospechaban su auténtica identidad? Nunca había que perder la fe en la capacidad detecta-tu-príncipe-azul de las clientas del club de hosts. Eran infalibles.

Respiró hondo. ¡Así que Yasuchika no sólo era un cochino, sino que además ocultaba a toda la familia –Morinozuka incluidos- que le gustaban los chicos¡Se dedicaba a sus peculiares apetitos carnales con nocturnidad y alevosía! En realidad a ella no le parecía mal que le gustase un chico, pero que se lo intentase ocultar era una bajeza por su parte. ¡Debía comportarse como el Haninozuka que era y admitir la verdad¡Ella conseguiría que lo hiciesen!

Mientras Kurumi se entregaba a sus cavilaciones, Haruhi se sentía cada vez más inquieta. Y es que no había parado de mirar la ropa que llevaba puesta con una expresión entre suspicaz y meditabunda, y Haruhi tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía estar tramando. Ya la había visto en acción anteriormente. Miró su helado, todavía le quedaba mucho. La mayor parte ya se había derretido. Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir, una forma de romper el silencio, de nuevo incómodo. Porque una lucecita en su cerebro le estaba diciendo que esa situación no era normal. Pero como no había hecho otra cosa que enfrentarse a situaciones anormales desde que llegó al Ouran, tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Una vez más fue Kurumi la que volvió a hablar, como si esa enorme pausa en la conversación nunca se hubiese producido:

¡Vaya, me encanta esa camiseta que llevas puesta¡Es muy femenina! Aunque claro, como es la primera vez que te veo con ropa de chica, resalta más todavía. De hecho, si no fuera por esa camiseta de tirantes¡hasta diría que sigues siendo un chico!- sonrió ampliamente- No hay mucha diferencia con la imagen que luces en el club.

Gracias, aunque no es gran cosa. Todos los jueves se monta un mercadillo de ropa en mi barrio con ofertas muy buenas, y me gusta mirar de vez en cuando lo que tienen.- suspiró resignada- Aunque con mi padre es muy difícil ahorrar en ese tema, porque insiste en comprarme ropa de marca, llena de volantes y canesúes.

¡Seguro que estás monísima!- sus ojos brillaron con chiribitas de emoción.- ¡Ojala te vea un día así vestida!- Lo decía en serio, porque la propia ropa que llevaba ese día no distaba mucho de la que le encantaba a Ranka, sólo que tenía un toque más infantil; un vestidito azul y rosa con conejitos bordados, en el que se podía leer aquí y allá "Sugar Bunnies". Y como no se corta un pelo, agregó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la oyeran las mesas vecinas- Oye, no llevas sujetador¿verdad? No te veo el tirante.

¡Pues claro que llevo!- le respondió toda roja.- Lo que pasa es que es sin tirantes, para que no se vean cuando llevo este tipo de camisetas.

¡Hala¡Yo de esos no tengo¡Es que no me sujetan nada!- de nuevo las estaban mirando. Kurumi se había puesto de pie, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a sus respectivos pechos.- Aunque tú tienes mucho menos pecho que yo. ¡Estás casi plana!

Haruhi no se lo tomó a mal. Le daba bastante igual lo que la gente opinara del contorno de su busto. Sonrió para sí misma (dando el aspecto de una lunática). Desde luego, Yasuchika parecía estar más que satisfecho. En ese momento, no se sabe cómo, Kurumi tropezó con el pie de la mesa, que se tambaleó, aunque no se vino abajo. Ella no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que perdió el equilibrio y se llevó por delante a la pobre Haruhi, que acabó adolorida en el suelo, con Kurumi encima suyo ¿con una mano en su pecho?

Dos camareros se acercaron con la intención de socorrerlas, pero un chico alto y moreno, que llevaba una shinai al hombro – la gente le miraba bastante raro- se les adelantó. Cogió a Kurumi gentilmente de la cintura, y, como sin apenas pesase, la depositó a su lado, al tiempo que se agachaba para socorrer a la pobre que había quedado prácticamente aplastada.

Vaya, Haruhi, me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa tan amplia como las que le solía dirigir Kurumi (se nota que son primos).

Satoshi... ¿Has venido a comer un banana split?

¡Anda¡Pues sí¿Cómo lo has sabido¡Eres genial_!- Nota de la autora¡Es igual que Kurumi! Están hechos el uno para el otro... al final los test del amor van a tener_ _razón._

Simple intuición – dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias.- Has venido con la shinai, así que supongo que has estado entrenando, y como Yasuchika no está contigo, he supuesto que venías a tomar algo.

¡Cómo nos conoces!- empezó a darle toquecitos con el índice en el brazo (es muy molesto, os lo aseguro).- Seguro que es porque te mueres por formar parte de la familia¿a que sí?

"_Pero que puñetera manía con adoptarme"_ pensó Haruhi mientras sonreía pesadamente _"¡Yo ya tengo una familia!"_

¡Satoshi!- reclamó Kurumi- ¿A que te quedas con nosotras¡He invitado a Haruhi a tomar un helado y ahora vamos a ir a casa!

¡Pues claro que me apunto! Aunque tengo algo de hambre.- en ese mismo momento sonó un ¡Groargh! que salió de su tripa. En ese momento Haruhi supo porqué Satoshi imitaba tan bien a Mufasa cuando se duchaba en los vestuarios del club de Karate (por supuesto eso era información suministrada por Yasuchika, no de propia mano).

¡Va, venga¡Prepararemos algo en casa¡Conejitos de azúcar!

Eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo- razonó Satoshi- ¡Ya buscaré en vuestra nevera¡Aunque sea carne de _algo_!

Esperad un momento- Haruhi no podía aguantarlo más- Kurumi¿quieres llevarme a tu casa?

¡Claro! Además, ya has estado antes¿verdad?- dijo sibilinamente (eso ha sido un golpe bajo).

Pero estarán tus padres... y todavía no he ido a tu casa _oficialmente_.

¡Don't worry¡Be water my friend! - Comenzó a gritar. Le había dado el ramalazo anglosajón.- Mis padres nunca llegan a casa a estas horas.

Al menos no se reían de ellos. Pero muchos de los presentes estaban disfrutando como si se tratara de la representación de una comedia. Haruhi prefirió rendirse. Le daba igual dónde la llevaran, con tal de salir de ese sitio. Comenzaba a entender profundamente a Yasuchika.

Así que se metieron los tres en la limusina, rumbo a casa de Hani. El chofer no dijo nada. Estaba más que acostumbrado a llevar a uno de los hijos a algún sitio y volver con cinco, o incluso los seis juntos, cuando todos los Haninozuka y Morinozuka coincidían por casualidad. Desde el día en que había empezado a trabajar para los Haninozuka, nunca había llevado los mismos pasajeros a la vuelta.

Haruhi estaba apechugada entre los primos, lo cual resultaba absurdo, porque enfrente tenían un hermoso asiento vacío. Fue Satoshi el que se dio cuenta de que la pobre estaba apurada, y se puso enfrente de las dos. Nadie dijo nada durante todo el trayecto, aunque en realidad Satoshi y Kurumi sí que se estaban comunicando...telepáticamente.

La mirada que Satoshi le mandaba a su prima decía claramente "No sé para qué necesitas mi ayuda, pero te aconsejo que no le hagas nada a Haruhi que haga que Yasuchika se enfade."

"Tú tranquilo. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a demostrar una cosa" le contestó.

"Confío en tu criterio" pensó por último el Morinozuka.

* * *

El trayecto no duró mucho. Mientras Kurumi les contaba lo que Meiko y ella les habían hecho a unos compañeros que tuvieron la imprudencia de llamarlas "jirafas" Haruhi se puso a mirar por la ventanilla de la limusina. Las mansiones se sucedían unas a otras a una velocidad de vértigo, mientras fuera todavía era de día. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podría haber pasado un día entero y no se habría enterado. Un oportuno golpe de la shinai de Satoshi la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

¡Satoshi¡No ves que le has hecho daño¡Que ella no es Yasuchika! (N. de la A.: _el razonamiento de Kurumi es el siguiente: A Yasuchika puedes abrirle la cabeza si así lo quieres, pero eso no incluye al resto del mundo_). Mientras se frotaba el adolorido cogote, lo miro con reprobación.

Vamos¡vuelve a la Tierra! No puedes irte a los mundos de Yupi justo ahora.-Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

¡No estaba en ninguna parte¡Es sólo que me preguntaba cuándo vamos a llegar!

(_Ni que tuviera ganas de ir_ ¬¬)

¡Por eso tienes que estar atenta¡A lo mejor nos equivocamos de dirección!- lo apoyó Kurumi.

¡Pero si vamos a TU casa!- la agarró de los hombros.- Dime que sabes dónde vives.-añadió, abrumada por la ilógica respuesta.

Pues... no estoy muy segura. Esperaba que tú te acordaras del camino.- respondió toda seria.- Me haces daño.- añadió. Y es que le estaba clavando de tal forma las yemas de los dedos que cuando los retiró dejaron la marca.

Pero Haruhi no estaba en la situación de preocuparse por la integridad de los hombros de Kurumi. Se puso blanca. Del blanco pasó a un tono verdoso nada tranquilizador, que se convirtió al final en amarillo. Y al final – cuando había pasado al azul oscuro- Satoshi se preocupó.

¡Haruhi¡No creas lo que dice, mujer¿Cómo no va a saber dónde vive¡Y el chofer lleva varios años al servicio de los Haninozuka!- la lógica aplastante de Satoshi (_que en ocasiones da mucho miedo_) le devolvió a su rostro un mejor color, a pesar de que mientras lo decía la zarandeaba de un lado al otro de una manera no muy segura.

¡Venga, que era una broma!- corroboró Kurumi.- ¡Jo¡No sabía que te iba a afectar tanto¡Perdóname!- tenía una cara de auténtica preocupación. Lo cierto era que Haruhi le había caído muy bien, pese a ser un chico. Tan mona estaba, que Haruhi contestó, casi en contra de su voluntad (normalmente su respuesta habría sido MUCHO más enérgica):

No pasa nada... sólo me he mareado un poco.

Pobrecilla- y procedió a soplarle en la cara. Satoshi, entusiasmado con la idea, unió sus esfuerzos a los de su prima. Y como no tenían ninguna mesura, parecía que el huracán Katrina azotaba su rostro. Lo cual no contribuyó a mejorar el ánimo de Haruhi.

Estaba a punto de enviarlos a algún sitio del que no pudieran volver, cuando la limusina frenó suavemente. Habían llegado.

El hermoso jardín que Haruhi había admirado un día se extendía ante ellos, fresco y verde, lleno de lirios y gladiolos amarillos. En seguida se sintió mucho mejor. Satoshi, viendo que ya no sentía ganas de matar a nadie, apareció con unas cuantas flores, que todavía conservaban las raíces terrosas, como testimonio de que poco antes habían estado fijadas al suelo.

¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a arrancar flores de los jardines ajenos? Vas a ponernos perdidos a los dos.

¡Oye, que son para tí¡Podrías ser más amable!

Pero Haruhi las cogió de todos modos. Era una pena, porque se estropearían antes de que volviese a su casa. Y no sabía cuándo iba a volver. Se estremeció. No estaba del todo segura de que fuera a volver. Con la manía de que formara parte de la familia, a lo mejor querían celebrar esa misma tarde una boda relámpago (la pobre ya no sabe qué pensar).

El enorme recibidor estaba vacío, pero no silencioso. A través de las paredes se filtraban los sonidos resultantes del quehacer doméstico. Muy diferente a la tarde de la tormenta. Atravesaron pasillos que recordaba oscuros, profundos, para acabar frente a la puerta que encerraba un mundo de otra dimensión: la habitación de Kurumi. Haruhi entró la primera, todavía con las flores en los brazos. Menos mal que los vaqueros estaban bastante desgastados, ya no podría recuperarlos de ninguna manera. Antes de darse cuenta, la puerta se cerró tras ella, sin que ninguno de sus acompañantes hubiera entrado. Se giró, pero lo único que pudo constatar era que, efectivamente, habían cerrado la puerta. Al volver a mirar hacia delante, se percató de que no se encontraba sola en el dormitorio. Una muchacha alta, muy hermosa, estaba sentada con rectitud en una butaca leyendo un libro. Su cabello azabache, que en la escuela siempre llevaba suelto, estaba ahora recogido con indiferente gracia a la altura de la nuca. Algunos mechones escapaban, rebeldes, y permitían observar la medida de su pelo. Por la ropa se veía que no había ido a hacer una visita eventual. No se había percatado de la presencia extraña. Y Haruhi se sentía algo cohibida.

Buenas tardes, Meiko.- sonaba un poco seco, pero era tanta su timidez que se veía obligada a escoger sus palabras con cuidado (tampoco es que esté haciendo ningún esfuerzo gramatical, vamos).

La chica levantó la vista de su lectura, y ante el asombro de Haruhi, sonrió. No era una sonrisa refulgente como la de Kurumi y Satoshi, sino una sonrisa comedida, muy dulce. Tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que su hermano Takashi. Se acercó a ella, sin mudar la expresión de su rostro.

Me alegro de volver a verte, Haruhi.- hizo una pausa.- ¿has venido a ver a Yasuchika? Creo que todavía está practicando en el dojo...

Haruhi no pudo menos que maravillarse del aplomo que mostraba. Esa chica tenía la serenidad de un sauce (Ay, bonita, si tú supieras...).

En realidad ha sido Kurumi la que me ha traído hasta aquí.

Ya.

El gesto de Meiko denotaba compresión. Como si con sólo esa escueta frase fuese capaz de averiguar la tensión a la que había sido sometida Haruhi.

¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda limpiar las flores? Van a manchar todo con tierra...

Trae- se las cogió de los brazos.- Vamos a arreglarlas en el lavabo de Kurumi, es el que está más próximo. Y echó a andar hacia allí, dando por supuesto que Haruhi la seguiría.

Una vez fueron convenientemente limpiadas y cortados los tallos, Meiko se las devolvió a Haruhi. En ese momento, antes de poder agradecerle la deferencia, la puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir, y entraron Kurumi y Satoshi. Iban riendo, y Kurumi sujetaba una bandeja de plata donde estaban colocados armoniosamente distintos tipos de fiambres, huevo hilado y pan de pasas tostado. (_Todavía no me han querido contar de qué se están riendo_).

La apoyó sobre la superficie de su escritorio e inmediatamente fue donde Haruhi, agarrándola de la mano.

¡Ven¡Te hemos traído algo para que comas, por si aún tienes hambre¿A que somos buenas personas?

Define buena persona, Kurumi.- la interrumpió Meiko, soltando a Haruhi. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria.

Meikooo...- optó por otra estrategia, visto el talante de su prima.- No estás enfadada conmigo ¿verdad¡Acabo de entrar por la puerta¡No me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada!

No estoy enfadada.- hizo una pausa significativa.- Pero no podré decir lo mismo de Yasuchika si se entera de que te has llevado a Haruhi.

¡Lo dices como si fuera algo malo¡Si lo hemos pasado muy bien las dos juntas¡Y luego nos hemos encontrado con Satoshi!

Kurumi... ¿habías quedado con ella previamente?

... ¡Puff! Qué tontería. Pues... la verdad es que... No.

Me lo suponía- se llevó la mano a la sien y se la frotó un poco. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.- Kurumi, eso es similar a un secuestro.

Viendo que la conversación entre ambas primas se estaba desviando de los límites racionales (_como ocurre habitualmente en esa casa_), Haruhi se volvió hacia Satoshi, ocupado en decidir su destino con un abrecartas sobre un globo terráqueo (lleno de agujeros de otras tardes pasadas en la habitación de su prima).

¿Todavía tienes hambre? Lo que hay en esa bandeja tiene muy buena pinta.

Tranquila, ya he cogido algo del frigorífico. Deberías probar la carne de emmental, está muy buena.

¿Eh?... – pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle si tenía constancia de lo que había comido, Kurumi se les acercó, y agarrándolo de los hombros lo sacó fuera del cuarto:

Ahora Meiko, Haruhi y yo vamos a hablar de cosas de chicas, así que lo mejor será que te entregas en el pasillo, porque no queremos que acabes traumatizado. ¡Y vamos a estar MUY ocupadas, así que lo mejor será que NADIE nos moleste!

Una vez se hubo desecho de Satoshi, se dirigió hacia unas puertas corredizas y entró en una habitación que conectaban mediante unas escaleras con el piso superior. En realidad era su ropero (bueno, lo utiliza para guardar todo tipo de cachivaches, porque no le gusta tirar nada) y se puso a rebuscar entre las cajas cubiertas del polvo acumulado tras años. Al final encontró lo que buscaba en el piso superior. Volvió sonriendo, con tres maillots de colores chillones en sus manos:

¡Toma!- le puso la ropa en sus manos- ¡Ponte uno¡El que más te guste!

¿Cómo? Pero... ¿por qué? Quiero decir¿a qué viene esto ahora?

¡Porfiíí¡Seguro que estás monísima!

Bueno... ¿dónde puedo cambiarme?

Aquí mismo, estamos entre chicas.

Pero para ponerte uno de éstos tienes que quitarte la ropa interior. ¿No podría cambiarme en otro sitio y luego me ves todo lo que tú quieras?

¡Qué más da! Estamos entre chicas. Por eso he sacado a Satoshi.- cambió su sonrisa por una expresión decidida.- A no ser que no quieras que te veamos desnuda por alguna razón.

Si- contestó Haruhi.- Pudor. (_Y se quedó tan ancha_)

O tal vez sea – un tono dramático tiñó su voz – porque en realidad siempre has sido un chico.

Un espeso silencio envolvió la habitación. A Meiko le habría gustado decir algo, pero como tampoco estaba muy segura de la sexualidad de Haruhi, optó por el silencio. Cuando se enteró de que estaba saliendo con su primo, la movió a la categoría especial de los "seres sin género definido". En el caso de Haruhi, el estupor le impedía decir una palabra. Simplemente eso era absurdo. Quería decir... Hani y Yasuchika sabían que era una chica. Esa situación era nueva. Algunos habían descubierto que en realidad era una chica, pero nadie había pensado después que pudiera ser realmente un chico. Pero en cierta parte se sintió mejor. Porque ahora ya sabía la razón por la que Kurumi la había mareado tanto.

Eso no es cierto. Soy una chica.- estuvo a punto de decir algo obvio, pero recordó a tiempo que, a pesar de su elevada estatura, las dos primas sólo tenían doce años. Así que prefirió omitirlo, porque había otras formas de convencerlas.- Pero no pienso desnudarme delante de ti sólo para que te quedes tranquila.

No hay muchas más formas de que lo demuestres. No eres femenina, ni tu voz tiene un timbre agudo, no tienes las caderas anchas o unas manos delicadas. Presentas la actitud de un muchacho en todo momento y, para terminar, estás en el club de Hosts.

No sé si tu hermano te habrá hablado de unas fotos mías de secundaria.- Haruhi se sentía cada vez más acosada. Había llegado a un punto en el que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que Kurumi la dejara tranquila.- Además, si de verdad fuera un chico, no tendría por qué ocultarlo. Dada mi deuda, todo sería más fácil para mí.

¿Crees que soy tonta?- replicó con un deje de ¿amargura?- Puede que tenga tres años menos que tú, pero eso no significa que esté ciega. Sólo tengo que mirarte la cara. Tú quieres a Yasuchika.

¿Tan evidente era¿Cualquiera podía leerlo en su cara, como en un libro abierto? Kurumi era muy aguda. Y continuó:

Haruhi¿habrías sido capaz de fingir toda tu vida que eras una mujer para poder vivir junto a mi hermano¿Podrías haber aparentado embarazos, dado a luz a los futuros Haninozuka, criado a unos niños que no proviniesen de tu matriz, siendo en realidad un hombre¿Los habrías recogido de debajo de un puente? (_ya veis qué culebrón está montando ella sola_). Está bien. Me rindo. No hace falta que te desnudes... de cintura para abajo.

¿Qué? Creía que te habías rendido.

Claro, ya no hace falta que te desnudes completamente. Con que me enseñes tu pecho sobra. Antes no lo he notado.

¿Te has tirado encima de mí, sólo para tocarme el pecho¡Me has hecho daño!

¡Hay que sufrir por la verdad! Ése debería ser el fin de todo ser humano. Mira, para que te acabes de convencer; no serás la única. Meiko y yo también mostraremos sin vergüenza nuestros atributos a la feminidad.- Y con un ágil movimiento, se sacó el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Debajo llevaba unos graciosos pololos cortos con puntillas. Triunfante, se desabrochó el sujetador, mostrando a las otras chicas dos pechos respingones, con unos pequeños pezones del color de las cerezas que empiezan a estar maduras.- ¡Meiko, ahora tú!

¿Por qué me metes en estas situaciones?- suspiró resignada, al tiempo que se quitaba el suéter y un sujetador deportivo. Notó rápidamente la bajada de temperatura, y la suave piel de esa zona se erizó ante el estímulo.

Mientras tanto, Yasuchika Haninozuka acaba de salir de la ducha. Había estado entrenando en el dojo demasiado tiempo y era consciente de que al día siguiente iba a tener agujetas. Con sus vaqueros de andar por casa y una camiseta blanca que rezaba: "Macho Camacho" en impronta negra, se dirigió hacia su habitación, el cabello todavía húmedo por el vapor. En ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, más bien hacia una esquina, donde estaba recostado Satoshi. Aparentemente sin hacer nada. Y eso se salía de lo habitual. Porque Satoshi siempre estaba haciendo algo: algo que no era provechoso, que podía resultar francamente inconveniente, algo por lo cual Yasuchika era castigado después, algo que interrumpía sin decoro un examen de literatura, o cualquier otra materia... pero algo. Sólo se dejaba llevar por la indolencia al final del día, frente al televisor en la habitación de Mori. Y con todo muchas veces se limpiaba los dedos, grasientos por lo panchitos anaranjados, en la colcha de su hermano mayor (es decir, la volvía a liar).

¿Qué estás haciendo tirado en el suelo?

Nada. No deberías perder el tiempo de esta manera, Yasuchika. Tienes que hacer los deberes para mañana.

¡Pero bueno! Eres tú el que está tirado en el suelo como un pañuelo de papel usado. Yo ya he hecho parte de los deberes, y ahora iba a terminarlos. Seguro que tú ni siquiera los has empezado.

Ahora mismo estoy haciendo algo mucho más importante que los deberes de clase: educarte.- Suspiró profundamente- Cuántos años de mi vida dedicados por entero a tí, para que luego tú hagas lo que juzgas más conveniente.

¡Deja de decir tonterías¡Ahora eres tú el que está flipando pepinos!

Habría seguido diciéndole improperios, pero en ese segundo de silencio, se escuchó la voz de Kurumi, amortiguada por la gruesa puerta de su habitación "Vamos Haruhi, quítatelo ya, que Meiko y yo estamos empezando a tener frío".

La cara de Yasuchika adquirió la lividez propia de un cadáver. ¿Haruhi estaba ahí¿En el cuarto de su hermana¿Con Kurumi? Antes de que se pudiese recuperar Satoshi se interpuso entre la puerta y él.

Lo siento, pero no puedes pasar.

Quítate de en medio, Satoshi. Sabías que Haruhi estaba en ese cuarto- lo acusó.

No me voy a mover. Cumplo órdenes implícitas de Kurumi.

Primero; tú cometido es cuidarme a mí. Segundo; al contrario de lo que te haya dicho Kurumi, mi deseo es muy explícito¡Quítate de ahí!- chilló con todas sus fuerzas, abalanzándose sobre él.

Satoshi intentó contenerle, pero había tomado tal impulso, que ambos salieron disparados contra la puerta, la cual se abrió con un impacto sordo. Los dos chicos quedaron aturdidos, en el suelo, Yasuchika encima de Satoshi.

- Vamos, Haruhi, quítatelo ya, que Meiko y yo estamos empezando a tener frío.

- Está bien...- al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Su paciencia había empezado a agotarse hacía muuuucho tiempo. Se desabrochó el sujetador.

- Ah. Pues sí que eras una chica- fue todo lo que dijo Kurumi, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba el desencanto. Aunque no muy perceptibles, los pechos de Haruhi Fujioka pertenecían indefectiblemente a una muchacha.- Bien, en ese caso, debemos pasar a la fase B del plan.

- ¿Fase B?- Haruhi sintió cómo la sangre se iba de su rostro.

- ¡Sí¡La fase B¡Eres muy poco femenina y romántica! Y eso no está nada bien en una alumna del instituto Ouran. Así que vamos a dedicar el resto de la tarde a un aprendizaje intensivo.

Tan absortas habían estado, que ninguna se percató de los violentos ruidos que provenían de detrás de la puerta. Y las tres chicas se sobresaltaron cuando, estando ellas todavía desnudas de cintura para arriba, la puerta cedió con estrépito.

El ambiente en el interior del cuarto se volvió gélido. Nadie podía mover un músculo. Las tres chicas con los brazos a ambos lados de sus torsos, Yasuchika apoyado sobre sus antebrazos y Satoshi observaba la escena invertida, pues había ido a parar de espaldas al suelo. El primero en reaccionar fue Yasuchika: enrojeció. Como si los cinco litros de sangre de su organismo hubiesen fluido de golpe a la cara. Haruhi estaba medio desnuda. Satoshi estaba viendo a Haruhi medio desnuda. Yasuchika no quería que Satoshi viese a Haruhi medio desnuda. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo que pusiera fin a la embarazosa situación, Kurumi se le adelantó (porque se deja guiar más por sus instintos violentos). De una impetuosa patada echó a ambos chicos fuera de la habitación.

¡Tú...Yasuchika, no eres más que un cochino¡Degenerado pervertido¡Te parece adecuado hacer esto delante de Haruhi¡Como te pille otra vez espiando en mi cuarto te juro que te mato¡Y tú, Satoshi¡Idiota¡Se suponía que tenías que vigilar el cuarto y protegernos del desviado de mi hermano!

Y, tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ella se volvió hacia las chicas con una sonrisa refulgente.

- ¡Venga, que se nos hace tarde¡Todavía queda mucho por hacer!

Haruhi sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la columna.


	4. El principio del fin

**Por si alguien me estaba esperando (sé que hay un par de personitas por ahí – espero), aquí estoy para cumplir lo que hace tanto tiempo prometí: subir el cuarto y último capítulo. No tengo perdón... si sirve de consuelo, mi pendrive ha estado extraviado todo este tiempo. Hasta puse carteles de "Se ofrece recompensa" en casa por si alguien de mi familia lo encontraba... ¡Me merezco todas las collejas que quieras darme, Na-chan! ¡Tú también puedes, Luanda-chan! ¡No os cortéis! ¡Sometedme a una tortura infernal! **

**Lo de Panini es una vergüenza... han tardado en sacar el tomo 8 y; para postre, lo han editado mal y lo están retirando del mercado. Aunque ahora me lo tomo con mucha más calma. Se lo podéis preguntar a mi distribuidor habitual de tendencias manga (me lo acabo de inventar).**

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Instituto Ouran Host Club. Los tiene Bisco Hatori. No me pertenecen ni Yasuchika, ni Haruhi, ni Mitsukuni. Tampoco Kurumi, ella es propiedad de Na-chan. Bueno, es mi ahijada. Meiko sí me pertenece**

**Dedicatorias: Va para unas cuantas personas, aviso. En primer lugar, cómo no; la que me ha brindado una bonita, coqueta y encantadora amistad: Na-chan, esto es pa´tí. ¡Pronto volveremos a estar juntas! Pero como no somos dos, sino tres, también se lo dedico a Luanda, como una forma de agradecerle todas las fantásticas historias que cuelga por aquí y por allá (maquíllate, maquíllate). **

**Además, va para todo aquél que se haya mantenido en la espera, tejiendo y destejiendo un ajado tapiz. Y para quien no haya esperado nada. Y para Alana-chan, Selene-chan, Tari-chan, Rune-chan, Thithen... que sé que nunca leerán este fic. **

**También para Lau, Faith, Dani... sois muchos – me dejo unos cuantos- así que mandadme una relación completa de nombres, junto con un peluche rosa cada uno. **

**Y al nuevo envase anti-goteo de la Nocilla, para que vuelva pronto a su forma original, que no sólo nos permitía extenderla sobre el pan de una manera más decente, sino que proveía mi hogar de suficientes vasos para cinco meses sin lavavajillas. **

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO **

**El principio del fin (qué poco original).**

Vestida de nuevo, Haruhi se encontró a sí misma siendo guiada hacia uno de los comedores principales de la casa. Ya llevaba un rato sentada, sola en aquella inmensa estancia, cuando escuchó quejas que venían por el pasillo. Distinguió la inconfundible voz de Satoshi que evidentemente estaba forcejeando con su primo para obligarle a hacer algo. El oír la voz de Yasuchika, aunque fuese a través de una pared, la consoló un poco. En esa casa no sólo estaban esos dos locos (Kurumi y Satoshi), también estaba él. Eso inclinaba un poco la balanza hacia el equilibrio (_falta otra persona normal para_ _que eso suceda_). Suspiró. Era plenamente consciente de que el hecho de que Yasuchika estuviera cerca no la iba a salvar de ninguna catástrofe provocada por los otros dos.

¡Satoshi, te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz! ¡No me empujes! ¡Suéltame!

Satoshi no contestó. Se limitó a proyectarlo sobre la silla situada enfrente de Haruhi.

¿Qué estúpida parodia habéis montado ahora, eh? ¡Me niego a que sigáis molestando a Haruhi con vuestras tonterías!

No es que no sea molesto, pero tampoco importa tanto. Cuanto antes termine mejor.

Conformaban una estampa extraña: se encontraban en medio de un comedor profusamente decorado, sentados a una mesa dispuesta como si les fueran a servir un banquete. Todavía no era la hora de la cena. Mantuvieron la mirada sin decir nada. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento. En ese momento llegó Kurumi y puso sobre la mesa, a una distancia equidistante de ambos, un humeante bol de ramen. Acto seguido se retiró junto a Satoshi, a ambos lados de la puerta, impidiendo que pudiesen escapar.

-¡Bien! Esta es la primera prueba. Ya podéis empezar.

- Creía que sólo me habíais impuesto a mí "el aprendizaje". ¿Qué hace Yasuchika aquí?

- ¡Primer fallo!- le espetó Kurumi con un bocinazo que le llegó hasta el oído interno.- Ya no existe el "yo" o el "él". Habéis alcanzado un nivel superior del karma: ¡el "nosotros"! Se supone que Yasuchika te completa, es tu otra mitad, tu media naranja. Ahora formáis un todo.- añadió, encajando las palmas de ambas manos (_y a ver quién es el valiente que le dice que no_)- La evolución de una parte afecta a la otra, de forma que se restablece el equilibrio entre las dos. Por tanto, la participación de Yasuchika es esencial. ¡Sin él la prueba no tendría sentido!

Se hizo el silencio. Satoshi asentía para sí mismo de vez en cuando, reflexionando sobre el profundo significado de las palabras de Kurumi. Pero ni Haruhi ni Yasuchika se movieron.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con el bol?

- ¿Qué se hace habitualmente con la comida?- le respondió Satoshi con una sonrisa.- Debes pensar siempre en lo más lógico, y esa será la respuesta a tus problemas. (_La lógica de Satoshi muchas veces no es LÓGICA_)

Haruhi cogió el bol. Con dos dedos atrapó uno de los escurridizos fideos, y a continuación lo lanzó con precisión contra la pared opuesta.

¡Pero qué haces!- le gritaron Kurumi y Satoshi a la vez.

¡Pues comprobar que esté al dente, caray! ¡Es lo que se hace antes de servir los fideos!- sobrepasado todo límite, ella también gritaba.

¡La comida se COME!- le aclaró Kurumi- ¡Es algo obvio! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

¡Está bien! Ya me lo voy a comer ¿vale?- y agarró el bol con ambas manos.

Oye, que no han dicho que sea sólo para tí. Tengo un poco de hambre.-le pidió Yasuchika.

Pero es que me apetece ramen. Y yo también tengo hambre. Apenas he merendado.

Yo no he comido nada desde el mediodía.- aún así Haruhi no mostraba la menor intención de soltar los fideos.- Pero qué egoísta llegas a ser cuando te lo propones.

¿Qué me dices de tí?- contraatacó ella con un leve sarcasmo- No sólo permites que me utilicen de conejillo de indias para este experimento sino que además quieres quitarme MI comida.

No es tu comida. Además, no es bueno que comas mucho.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Yasuchika simplemente permaneció en un elocuente silencio, mirándola fijamente, con una leve sonrisa, seguro de que al final el triunfo sería suyo. Haruhi se incorporó de la silla, protegiendo el bol todavía, y lo miró airadamente. En el ambiente se respiraba tensión (una vez más). Mientras tanto, Kurumi y Satoshi observaban desalentados cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas. Se respiraba tan poco amor... era tanta la hostilidad que manifestaban por la conquista de un simple bol...

Además la forma de pasar la prueba no era complicada en absoluto. Conociendo el carácter poco dado al romanticismo de Haruhi, Kurumi sólo esperaba un encuadre estereotipado de "la parejita compartiendo el mismo bol de ramen, tan tierno que hasta alguno puede llegar a sufrir arcadas." Pero en vez de eso, Haruhi muy enfadada, ya no por el bol (_aunque hay que reconocer que es como una niña pequeña cuando quiere_), sino por el golpe bajo de insinuar pero no decir lo que pensaba – por otra parte, era plenamente consciente, aún encendida por la ira, de que Yasuchika no se lo decía en serio, y que no intentaba atacarla en su autoestima, sino ocasionar con ese comentario una cascada de remordimientos en la propia Haruhi para que le diera el bol.-había tirado el bol por la ventana. Aunque lo gordo era que había tirado el bol por la ventana, sin haber abierto la ventana (_de hecho lo tiró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, sin mirar_). No podía haber nada que se alejara más del romanticismo que esa situación.

¡Haruhi! ¡Eso que acabas de hacer es muy poco femenino!- exclamó Kurumi, obviando el hecho sus propia conducta habitual no se basaba en una actitud femenina.- ¡Muy mal! No habéis pasado la prueba. ¡Se suponía que teníais que compartirlo! ¿No te acuerdas, hermano?- Y citó de memoria- Tu príncipe de cuento de hadas es la única persona con la que compartirías la comida...

Kurumi, déjalo, me trae malos recuerdos...- dijo Yasuchika ligeramente pálido. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde aquello, pero el recuerdo del que fue su primer beso se conservaba muy nítido en su memoria. Creía que se había enamorado, pero, como sucede a menudo, su propia inocencia le había jugado una mala pasada. Por lo menos ninguno de sus hermanos sabía nada de aquello. Satoshi guardaba celosamente su secreto. Como de momento no se le requería, se le permitió retirarse a descansar a su cuarto. (_En realidad lo obligaron, porque la siguiente prueba era una sorpresa_)

Haruhi no conocía los detalles, pero sospechaba que estaba relacionado con el día en que ambos chicos habían acudido al club de Hosts con la petición más inusual de toda la breve historia del club. Las palabras que Kurumi había recitado de memoria se referían a un test que una vez publicaron en la revista que vendían para las clientas. Era un test para encontrar a tu príncipe de cuento de hadas (_¿qué os esperabais?)_A Haruhi le daba mucha grima la revista del club.

- ¡Pero no importa!- aclaró Kurumi entusiasmada- Ya había previsto esta contingencia, así que he pensado en otra nueva prueba.

- Por favor, no...- dijo Haruhi con un hilo de voz. No se veía capaz de soportar otra prueba.

-¡Ésta es muy fácil! ¡Sólo tienes que preparar galletas!- la animó Satoshi.

Ya en la cocina, Kurumi y Haruhi, ambas provistas de sendos delantales, se pusieron a hacer galletas. La primera hornada de Haruhi era de jengibre con apenas un toque de azúcar, y fueron descartadas por Kurumi, quien las consideraba prácticamente insípidas (_es decir, que no eran lo suficientemente dulces_). Aprovechando que en la despensa había en abundancia, se pusieron a hacer galletas de chocolate. La mitad de la cocina en la que estaba Kurumi quedó hecha un desastre, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que hacía galletas. Pero en casa de su tía abuela (aunque Kurumi la consideraba una abuela más, ya que era fascinante, y la adoraba) todos los primos se reunían para hacer galletas y pasteles, dulces y picantes, para desayunar. Todavía lo hacían cuando se quedaban a dormir allí. Acabó manchando la cara de Haruhi con chocolate, y lo que con su primo Satoshi se habría convertido en una fenomenal batalla campal por la cocina, acabó cuando Haruhi se limpió pacientemente la mancha con un trapo. Le estaban entrando ganas de matarla, o al menos de cortarle las preciosas coletas.

Acabaron haciendo trece hornadas de galletas de chocolate. No había en toda la cocina una superficie libre. Entonces Haruhi se dio cuenta no sólo de que se lo había pasado bastante bien, sino de que no conocía la finalidad de esta prueba. ¿Cómo podía alguien juzgar la tendencia romántica de una persona induciéndola a hornear galletas?

Entonces la propia Kurumi fue a buscar a su hermano. Cuando Yasuchika vio tal cantidad de galletas, que despedían un aroma fragante y muy, muy dulzón – por órdenes de Kurumi, no se había escatimado con el azúcar- se mareó. Y cuando Satoshi le dijo, muy sonriente, que tenía que comérselas todas, porque Haruhi las había preparado expresamente para él –Haruhi se enteró al mismo tiempo que Yasuchika de ese detalle- se le revolvió el estómago, pero aún así, todo contrito, intentó comérselas. Al llegar a la quinta galleta se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que impidió que toda masa de naturaleza dulce pasara más allá. Decidieron dejarlo, porque por más esfuerzos que ponía en tragar, estaba empezando a ponerse violeta (hay que admitir que el chico le ponía empeño).

Sois una desgracia...-suspiró Kurumi, con restos de abatimiento en su voz.- ¿En serio no preferís dejarlo?- añadió con una de las sonrisas que la caracterizaban.- Saldríamos todos mejor parados...

No seas agorera- le espetó Satoshi (después de lo que los disgustos que le habían costado las tendencias de Yasuchika, estaba encantado con Haruhi- vale, no estaba encantado con ella, pero por lo menos era una chica, travestida, pero fémina al fin y al cabo.)- Es que eran pruebas con trampa. La primera no estaba muy clara –_eso no quita el hecho de que hallan montado un cisco por un bol de ramen. Kyôya: La gente de a pie se toma muy en serio las ofensivas con la comida_. Y la segunda iba claramente contra los principios de Yasuchika. Ya verás como la siguiente la superan. Es mucho más simple. Una prueba clara de romanticismo y amor verdadero.

A estas alturas Haruhi se esperaba cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. Menos un salón enorme lleno de alumnas de todos los cursos – de secundaria a bachiller- apelotonadas; conversando a gritos y ocasionando una algarabía ensordecedora. Reconoció a varias chicas que la solicitaban a menudo –_chaqueteras_-, y a otras clientas asiduas del club. Esta vez Satoshi iba a explicarle la prueba – _ya que había sido obra suya, sólo podía haberla imaginado él -_y a ayudarla a pasarla. Porque tanto Kurumi como él daban por hecho que Haruhi nunca había participado en una subasta.

La siguiente prueba es muy fácil. Además, te hemos allanado el camino, no puedes fracasar. En una subasta lo que se intenta es sobrepasar la última oferta para así conseguir llevarte el objeto en cuestión.

Sé cómo se participa en una subasta, gracias.- le cortó Haruhi.- Y sea lo que sea lo que pensáis subastar, no me interesa.

Satoshi sonrió: - Yo no estaría tan seguro.

En ese momento entró en el salón Kurumi, junto con Yasuchika. Ante el asombro de Haruhi y la expectación del resto de las chicas, sentó a su hermano en una silla frente a todo el público, y ella cogió un micrófono:

¡Bienvenidas, señoritas! Ha llegado el momento que todas esperabais. ¡Sólo la chica más audaz – y más rica- podrá hacerse con este gallardo semental! ¡Además es por una buena causa! (_Ejem, ejem_ ¬¬) ¡Preparaos, porque vais a dejar vuestras tarjetas de crédito temblando! ¡Comienza la subasta con 82.000 yenes! Venga, ¿quién da más?

Haruhi observaba todo mareada. ¡82.000 yenes! ¿En serio se lo podían permitir? A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cifras astronómicas, no pudo evitar que la embargara la desazón. ¡Ella no podía pagar tanto por Yasuchika! Mientras tanto, ya se habían comenzado a hacer las primeras ofertas:

¡La chica del sol rojo ofrece 83.000! ¡Un momento, la estrella lila de la esquina sube a 90.000!

Haruhi, ¿qué haces? Rápido, haz tu oferta, antes de que la subasta suba más. En el momento en el que tú entres, la subasta parará.

Aunque halláis amañado la subasta, yo no puedo pagar tanto.- respondió Haruhi con desaliento. No iba a decir que no le gustaría ser rica, pero para ella la única importancia del dinero no iba más allá de cubrir sus necesidades más básicas. Nunca había sido caprichosa ni había añorado los privilegios de las gentes más pudientes. Pero esto era distinto. Estaban subastando a Yasuchika, y al final iba a ganar la subasta cualquiera de las chicas que llenaban el salón. Chicas de buena familia, con recursos económicos y que durante toda su vida habían recibido una educación exquisita. Tal vez más adecuadas para salir con Yasuchika que ella misma. Haruhi procedía de otra realidad distinta. Más humilde.

Mientras seguía con sus tribulaciones, la subasta estaba empezando a sobrepasar límites increíbles:

¡Ofrezco 250.000 yenes!- exclamaba una chica que agitaba excitada una paleta con un perrito verde por encima de su cabeza.

¡Yo ofrezco 300.000!- se apresuró a contrarrestar un periquito azul eléctrico.

¡Haruhi, haz algo!- Satoshi la sujetó por los hombros, y le miró directamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desastre? ¡No te quedes ahí parada!

¡ZUMBAAA!

¡Auch! ¡Pero no me pegues!- protestó mientras se frotaba la adolorida cabeza- ¿Por qué me has dado un capón?- inquirió molesta.

¡Porque estás papando moscas mientras Yasuchika es subastado entre un montón de chicas! ¡Por eso!

¡No es mi culpa! ¡Yo no tengo una cuenta bancaria de mi papaíto que me respalde!

¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Sé que tengo razón! ¡Si sólo dispusiesen de su asignación semanal, no podrían permitirse muchas cosas!- a estas alturas muchas desviaron su atención al escuchar los gritos de lo que parecía ser una loca (no la reconocieron porque estaba fuera de sí)

¡Shhh! ¡No grites!- se volvió a quedar pensativo- Te están mirando todas.- bajó un poco más la voz- Ellas- las señaló- están participando _únicamente _con_ sus _asignaciones.

...- se estaba poniendo blanca- Ah...

Como colofón, un cangrejo magenta gritó:

¡Subo a 2 millones!

¡Pues yo ofrezco 4 millones!- contraatacó un cerdito de color turquesa. Algunas de las chicas se iban retirando, considerando que no merecía la pena pagar tanto por alguien tan borde. Pero todavía quedaban muchas chicas dispuestas a luchar a muerte por llevarse a Yasuchika (_Y: no soy una mascota_)

¡Hermana, por favor, préstame tu paga! ¡Te prometo que te la devolveré!- la chica se quedó en silencio, con el móvil muy pegado a su oreja - ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte para qué la necesito, pero luego lo entenderás todo!- cerró su móvil- ¡Yo doy 20 millones de yenes!- exclamó triunfal, enarbolando un papagayo negro como estandarte. Por un momento se hizo el silencio, como muestra de respeto a la audacia de la aludida. Pero enseguida se retomó la batalla:

¡50 millones de yenes! ¡Yo ofrezco 50 millones!- el perrito verde volvió a la carga.

Estaba claro que eso se les estaba yendo de madre. Yasuchika temblaba de anticipación al pensar cuáles eran las expectativas de aquellas jovencitas al ofrecer tanto por él. El futuro no le auguraba nada bueno. Estaba yendo cada vez a más, y algunas de ellas parecían estar dispuestas a endeudarse de por vida.

¡Cien millones!- un unicornio celeste brincaba contento.

¡150 millones!- estaban comenzando a decir auténticas barbaridades.

En ese momento apareció una nueva pujante que no había participado hasta ese momento. Llevaba una paleta diferente a las de las demás chicas. Era un pony. Pero no un pony cualquiera. Era Lucero Cascabel. Su voz sonó clara entre los ruidos de fondo, diciendo una única vez su oferta. Tampoco hizo falta que la repitiese, nadie podía superarla. Había ganado la subasta con un gran margen.

Algunas de las chicas estaban un poco desilusionadas por no ganar la subasta, pero el poder del MOE comenzaba a envolver el salón. ¡Hacían tan buena pareja! ¡Sólo faltaba que se besasen!

Pero Meiko no aparentaba estar muy por la labor. Simplemente atravesó el salón con paso resuelto y tomó a Yasuchika del brazo gentilmente. Por su parte, a Yasuchika le era imposible describir la sensación de alivio que lo embargaba. Meiko era tan racional… casi tanto como Takashi. No era ésta la primera vez que deseaba que ocupara el lugar de Satoshi en lo que el aludido solía denominar "su preparación para convertirlo en un hombre de pro". Pero si Meiko se encargara de él, Satoshi pasaría a cuidar de Kurumi… y eso era aún mas inquietante que el hecho de soportar a Satoshi día sí, día también.

¡Meiko, esto no es justo!- dijo Kurumi con un gracioso mohín, a los que se resistían muy pocas personas (entre ellas sus dos hermanos mayores – cuando la situación lo requiere, por mucho que suplique Kurumi, a Mitsukuni le importa un comino).- ¡Hay muchas chicas que estaban pujando honestamente, no puedes boicotear la subasta justo ahora!

¿Cómo se te ha podido pasar por esa cabecita carente de juicio subastar a MI primo?- hablaba con un tono firme. No estaba enfadada ahora que había podido poner fin a esa tontería, pero sí un poco molesta. De hecho, cada vez ejercía más presión sobre la fosa cubital (véase, flexura del codo) de Yasuchika. Si hubiesen intentado separarlos, al menos se quedaba con el brazo.

¡También es mi hermano!- replicó molesta.- ¡Es más mío que tuyo!

Dime por qué.

Aunque la pequeña, sigo siendo una Haninozuka. ¡Tú siempre me cedes amablemente parte de lo que te corresponde cuando compartimos algo!

Te era más fácil decir que vuestro parentesco es mayor. Y habría sido más contundente.

Además, ¡No sois primos hermanos! – esa acusación la lanzó en el mismo que tono que si hubiese pronunciado "Además, ¡habéis tenido cinco hijos en secreto!".- ¡Yo sí que soy su hermana hermana!

Para mi desgracia…- resopló Yasuchika- Pues que sepas que si pudiese, ahora mismo cambiaba a Meiko por ti.

¿Te crees que a mí me gusta ser la hermana de un pervertido cochino? ¡Yasuchika, tú… eres un degenerado! ¡No duermo tranquila por las noches pensando que me puedo quedar embarazada cada vez que se me rompe la cama!

¡Si no saltaras de esa forma, todavía conservarías la primera cama que te compraron! No me culpes a mí porque TÚ seas una pequeña bestia loca.

¡Bueno, ya basta!- con un poco de esfuerzo Meiko consiguió alzar la voz por encima del barullo.- Se acabó esta estúpida discusión. La cosa es que, como yo he ganado la subasta, Yasuchika ahora me pertenece – pensamiento colectivo de "esto no es normal ¬¬ -. Y como es mío, decido devolverle su libre albedrío para que actúe conforme le parezca.

Dicho esto lo soltó, como quien pone en libertad el pajarito que un día encontró herido (en plan "¡Vuela libre! ¡Vuela alto! ¡Más alto! ¡Ups! ¡Pero cuidado con el Jumbo!"). Y ya pasado el peligro de ser vendido cual vulgar esclavo, Yasuchika, haciendo caso omiso a todas las chicas (qué borde), agarró a Satoshi por un lado, y a Haruhi por el otro –aunque con muchísimo más cariño. Todas las jovencitas mantenían la compostura, a pesar de que en su fuero interno se dijesen sí mismas: "Qué ¿final? feliz más raro.

Pero, de momento, todo parecía haber acabado bien. Salvo por un pequeño detalle:

Pss, Meiko…- la llamó Kurumi.

¿Sí?

No te hagas la tonta. Acoquina la pasta.

¿Me vas a hacer pagar a TU hermano?

¿En efectivo o con tarjeta?- había pocas cosas más dulces que una venganza categórica.

Serás…- iba a decir algo inapropiado sobre toda su familia, pero se contuvo.- ¡MPH! ¿Aceptáis cheques?

¡Claro!

Cuando todas las chicas que habían sido convocadas para la subasta hubieron abandonado la mansión, Haruhi volvió a encontrarse, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, frente a una amonestación de Kurumi. Pero esta vez parecía habérselo tomado mejor.

Está bien. Haruhi Fujioka, eres dura de mollera. Así te lo digo. Pero también es cierto que tienes valor. ¡Coraje, muchacha! De eso tienes mucho, y los Haninozuka lo apreciamos en su justa medida. ¡Así que no me doy por vencida! Te aseguro que cuando salgas por la puerta, serás todo lo que tienes que ser para vivir entre nosotros.

¿Terminator? – le preguntó inocentemente. En serio creía que iba a tener que convertirse, como mínimo, en algo parecido.

Kurumi no contestó. Por una vez, se aguantó las ganas de darle. Entre otras cosas, porque Satoshi ya le había pegado dos veces. En vez de eso, cogió de una mesa próxima dos objetos: un carboncillo y un cuaderno de dibujo.

¿Qué es lo más romántico que has visto en tu vida, Haruhi?

…

Vamos, es algo que hemos visto todos, incluso la gente con pocos recursos financieros. ¿Cuál es la ESCENA más romántica de la PELÍCULA más romántica sobre la faz de la Tierra, y quizás también en algún otro universo alterno?

…

¡Titanic! ¡La escena en que Leo pinta a Kate Winslet desnuda, sólo con el diamante!

No querrás… - Yasuchika no quería continuar la frase, ante la certeza de que eso era lo que su hermana quería. ¡Tendría que haber elegido el hámster!

¡Sí! Vas a dibujar a Yasuchika, también con un diamante. Bueno, diamante no es, porque en casa no guardamos las joyas. ¡Pero en la teletienda por Internet hemos conseguido una réplica casi exacta al original!

¡Estás más loca de lo que pensaba si crees que voy a desnudarme delante de ti para que veas como Haruhi me dibuja con ese engendro de plástico barato colgado del cuello!

Tienes que colaborar. Ahora formáis un todo…

No sigas con esa absurda cantinela. Bastante hemos sufrido ya por esa tontería. No quiero que Haruhi lo vuelva a pasar mal por culpa de vuestro aburrimiento.- le pasó un brazo por los hombros, al tiempo que la miraba preocupado. Estaba claro que su mirada decía muchas cosas. Haruhi le sonrió.

No te preocupes, Yasuchika. Todo está bien. Y, si lo prefieres, te puedo dibujar de cabeza.

¡Entonces ya está! ¡Dentro de nada, la boda!- exclamó entusiasmada, al tiempo que le pasaba las dos cosas a Haruhi para que empezase.

No te pases…- le amenazó su hermano.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, se estableció el silencio en el dormitorio de la pequeña de los Haninozuka. Haruhi se concentraba en su tarea, y el resto – Meiko incluida – se miraban unos a otros, o contemplaban un punto concreto y banal del cuarto. Bueno, Satoshi estaba apuñalando de nuevo al globo terráqueo de Kurumi. El nerviosismo de todos – menos Haruhi, que no estaba nerviosa para nada- crecía por momentos. No se atrevían a hablar, y se aburrían profundamente.

¡Ya está! – exclamó triunfal, exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa y su obra por doquier, a todos y cada uno de los ocupantes del cuarto.

Se acercaron a mirarla, curiosos como mínimo. Y se quedaron sin palabras. Era un boceto tan… cutre. Lo único que lo diferenciaba del ahorcado eran las gafas, el flequillo y el pedrusco (un manchón más denso). Pero, por alguna razón no muy halagüeña, no se podía negar que ése de ahí era Yasuchika. Kurumi saltaba sobre su cama, toda gozosa.

¡Bien! ¡Prueba superada! ¡Una vez más, hago una muestra de mi genio sin par!

¡Descanso!-añadió Satoshi- ¡Yo creo que todos lo deseamos! ¡Felicidades, Haruhi! ¡Ya eres una chica completa!

Como todo comentario, Meiko se acomodó en su butaca cual gata perezosa y retomó su lectura. Y Haruhi y Yasuchika salieron del infierno, por fin libres, para ir al cuarto de Yasuchika (a terminar los deberes).

Ya había pasado bastante rato cuando llamaron a la puerta. Entraron Mitsukuni y Takashi, que para variar, habían estado fuera de la mansión de los Haninozuka. Habían estado entrenando en el dojo familiar de los Morinozuka (como consecuencia de un comentario de Mitsukuni: Papá, dejo el dojo. "Pues vete al de tu primo, que seguro que tienen un hueco chiquitito para mi hombrecito varonil"). Ya faltaba poco para que anunciasen la cena, y los tres hermanos, viendo que no llegaban a tiempo a la cena en su casa, iban a cenar allí. De hecho, su madre no consideraba cenar en casa de los Haninozuka "cenar fuera de casa".

Había sido un día duro, y regresaban cansados. En cierta manera, representaban para sus hermanos menores unos héroes ya un poco anticuados – en la era de la informática y la fibra óptica- con un cierto regusto a desvaído. Apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos, Meiko no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de su niñez, cuando cualquier suceso era una aventura, y Takashi era un dios todopoderoso dispuesto a salvarla de cualquier peligro. Cuántas travesuras habían cometido en esa casa… o en la suya. Menuda pandilla. Por muy diferente que se sintiese, por más que fueran tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional las únicas aspiraciones de su vida, lamentaba que esa época hubiese muerto. No iba a decírselo a nadie, y menos a Satoshi, pero se había divertido. Mucho. Y llegaría el día en que conociese a alguien, y se enamorase. Y a partir de entonces dejaría de ser, poco a poco, la pequeña Meiko Morinozuka. Tendría otro apellido, una casa distinta de los dos hogares que constituían sus raíces, sus propios niños más adelante. Faltaban varios años para que todo esto sucediera, y no podía evitar mirarlo con una mezcla de aprensión y de esperanza. Quería y no quería que el tiempo pasara.

Para Kurumi las cosas resultaban mucho más sencillas. No imaginaba una realidad en la que no estuvieran presentes Mitsuku-nii y Takashi, Meiko o Satoshi. De Yasuchika podía prescindir, aunque no todo el tiempo, naturalmente. Tal vez un domingo cada tres semanas… era una buena frecuencia para visitarlo en el Himalaya.

Su mundo era perfecto tal y como estaba. ¿Para qué cambiarlo? Se lo había pasado fenomenal, su primo sí que sabía divertirse. No dejaría que nada la separase de Satoshi. Y, sin embargo, tampoco podía decir muy bien porqué. Salvo por el hecho de que cuando no estaba por casa, se aburría bastante más.

Satoshi…- le tuvo que pellizcar para que le prestase atención.- ¿No deberíamos ir a buscar a esos dos destalentados?

¿Haru-chan está aquí?- el rostro de Mitsukuni se iluminó- ¿Se quedará a cenar? ¡Le daremos tarta!

Ante esa pregunta, los tres chicos se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos, sin contestar. La explicación era demasiado larga como para resumirla en cinco minutos escasos, que era lo que calculaban para que sonara el gong de la cena. Meiko fue a sentarse en el regazo de Takashi, sonriéndole. Cuando Takashi la abrazaba, se sentía muy bien… sus inquietudes desaparecían. Le daba igual ver aparecer a Kurumi al volante del coche de su padre, o enfrentarse a muerte con Satoshi, utilizando los abanicos del salón, herencia de los Haninozuka durante cientos de años. Todo eso perdía importancia. Y mientras se perdía en su mundo…

¡Yo también quiero con Taka!

¡BLUM!

En el suelo, se dedicó a mirar enojada a su hermano.

¡Bestia, no eres más que una bestia parda!

Los dos no cabemos…- se limitó a replicarle, seguro, encima del mayor de los Morinozuka.

¡Claro que cabemos dos!- exclamó contenta Kurumi- ¡Satoshi, hazme sitio! – y se abalanzó sobre el pobre desgraciado.

Meiko buscó ayuda en Mitsukuni:

Haz algo… ¡van a desgraciar a Taka-nii!

Que no, tonta, es más resistente que todo eso. Dime, ¿qué le han hecho?

Nada preocupante, Kurumi sólo la ha secuestrado, se la ha llevado a tomar helados, la ha dejado medio desnuda y ha impartido un curso intensivo de feminidad.

¡Veo que os lo habéis pasado bien! ¡Haru-chan pronto será de la familia!

…- Meiko lo miró, con escepticismo. Si ella fuese Haruhi, se lo pensaría mucho antes de tomar una decisión que podía arruinar su salud mental.

¡Me pido ser el padrino!- añadió, muy contento.- Meiko… estarías mejor si te levantaras del suelo ¿ne?

Al apoyar las manos para darse impulso, notó un objeto bajo la palma de su mano izquierda. Un discreto camafeo… nada ostentoso, que Haruhi llevaba al cuello. Se lo habría quitado durante el cacheo… se lo tenía que devolver. Aunque ni siquiera de plata- bastante cutre, pensó. Y al abrirlo, un destello rodó hacia el suelo. Lo cogió entre el índice y el pulgar. ¿Una esquirla de cristal? Tan deslustrada, no podía ser otra cosa, ni siquiera circonita.

Pero que cutre… no me extraña que se lleven de maravilla.

¿Decías algo?

Antes de contestar, la salvó el gong. Era hora de cenar.

¡El gong! ¡A cenar!

Antes de que los demás reaccionasen, Kurumi y Satoshi ya corrían escaleras abajo.

-Yo iré a avisar a la parejita.- se adelantó Meiko. Id, o si no, no habrá cena para cuando lleguemos.

Mientras iba por los pasillos jugaba distraídamente con el colgante, mientras pensaba en el feliz día en el que dejaría de apellidarse Morinozuka. Llamó antes de entrar, y esperó hasta que le dieron la anuencia. Sobre el escritorio de su primo, en un jarrón de cristal, estaban las flores que había ayudado a limpiar en el lavabo de Kurumi. Haruhi estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Yasuchika cómo éste terminaba sus deberes, y se volvió al escuchar una carcajada a sus espaldas:

¿Sucede algo?

Nada… es sólo que verdaderamente eres una romántica, aún sin la ayuda de Kurumi. Además, creo que perteneces al tipo de las incurables.

… No entiendo nada – "en esta casa están todos locos".

Vamos, es hora de cenar. Haruhi, a ti también te esperan.

¿Eh? –miró a Yasuchika.- Voy a conocer a tus padres…

Como toda respuesta, y ante lo que parecía evidente, el chico asintió.

Eso parece.

Y también a los míos.

¿Los Morinozuka están aquí?

No, pero conociendo a Hanami, llamará corriendo a mi madre para que vengan a cenar. Es posible que vengan hasta los abuelos.

Ante la idea tan divertida de cómo se iba a desarrollar la velada, Meiko comenzó a reírse, cada vez con más fuerza y ganas, atragantándose incluso. Sin saber ella misma que, aunque se casase un millón de veces, ni siquiera con un alemán apellidado Studebaker, nunca dejaría de ser una Morinozuka.


End file.
